


Retourne-toi!

by Lenbrys



Series: Rebirth [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alcina is a softie for this human, Alcina is possessive, Daniela might get her own girlfriend, F/F, Fluff, No smut but there might be an implied sex, OC is a softie, OC is oblivious af, Possessive Behavior, Reincarnation, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenbrys/pseuds/Lenbrys
Summary: Denise decides to travel and go on a vacation, hoping to take a break and to take her mind off everything, only to end up doing more work as she makes the mistake of discovering a castle that has remained hidden from humanity for years. Curiosity might, indeed, kill the cat.
Relationships: Daniela Dimitrescu/Original Female Character(s), Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rebirth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158323
Comments: 24
Kudos: 149





	1. Wandering Traveller

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for a little bit of violence when OC remembers her childhood. Also, should I continue this? Reviews and kudos are highly appreciated!! 💕 
> 
> Now, let us simp for the tall vampire~

The wars never stopped. Up until today, humans still fight amongst themselves for silly reasons instead of working together to be united. Anyone would want to take a break from all these wars. Especially someone who had done everything they could to, at least, lessen or slow the effects of these unending wars. So, that is what Denise Rodriguez is going to do. She took a break from everything, flew back to her country hoping to feel snow again. She really loves the snow despite having low tolerance for cold. If lucky, there might be children on the street who would be willing to play snowball fight with her. A smile broke the straight line on her lips at the thought, heart warming at the images of children smiling as they throw the snowballs at each other. She couldn't wait to reach their destination, she made sure that the place is snowing this time of the year. Having been born from the tropical side of the planet, snow can quite be something desirable for someone like Denise. Something spectacular and worthy of attention and praises.

Here Denise was, sitting by the window seat and staring at the bright cloudy yet calm view outside, a small smile playing on her lips as the plane continued heading towards its destination. Only a few more hours until they reach Europe. Her heart bloomed at the thought of returning to a land that it acknowledged as home more than her land of origin.

When Denise opened her eyes, the sun was not shining anymore. A grin crept up to her face. The person beside Denise stared at her weirdly before going off with their own life. Denise couldn't care less though, she is finally back and she would never allow a mere stranger to ruin her vacation here. She will be staying here for some time, taking the opportunity to stay here for as long as she'd like to. Perks of dual citizenship. She badly needs a break from handling a lot of environmental issues and having to provide for hundreds of students, she almost forgot about her corporation. Yes, when she says she needs a break, she needs a damn break. From everything, especially her other country that has been a shit show ever since she became aware—this having started when she reached twelve years of age, and she is in her early 30's now. It has been a long time yet within the years she lived in her country, not even a single road in her street has been fixed.

"Alright," She muttered, bracing herself while her hand gripped her baggage tightly. "Romania, here I come!"

Denise went straight to her house and after organizing the stuff she brought, she glanced at her phone. There laid on her bright screen, 19:34 in black as her eyes wandered to the other time zones as well. The way to her house was splendid, she can't help but to marvel at the various infrastructures that passed as she rode the taxi despite seeing them for the nth time. She has observed how great the difference is between this foreign land and her own, and then she was again further disappointed with her own land. Enough of that, she is here to free herself of worry, Denise reminds herself, eyes quickly ridding of all the gloom and anger as they caught sight of the marble structure that she has been longing for ever since she departed from this land two years ago. She has always been a regular here the moment she found out about this place, around seven years ago. They just served the best pizzas Denise has ever known to exist, though that could change when she further travels across Europe in the future.

"Miss Rodriguez!"

Denise smiled at the chipper servant and greeted them back just as gleeful. She is glad to know that they are the same servant from two years ago. Even the other staff smiled at their guest, knowing how prominent she is in this place, seeing that she is a regular customer here and actually treated them properly than how other customers would, disregarding them as if they were lower than them.

"Denise!"

Her head turned toward the all-too-familiar light voice, almost squeaking, as soon as their eyes caught sight of Denise. A wide grin set itself comfortably on her lips, turning around to open her arms, preparing to envelop whoever had greeted her.

"Sophie!" Denise was too slow to react as the other woman practically threw herself in her arms. "Looks like someone had missed me," she chuckled, patting Sophie on her small back.

"You damn bet I do," Sophie pulled away but the smile on her lips was relentless. "I told them all to prepare your favorites as soon as you informed me that you will be coming here, and it seems like I am not the only one who missed you,"

Confusion was briefly on Denise's face then her eyes darted behind Sophie. There she saw people carrying a tray, enough to feed all the people inside, with smiles plastered on their faces. Denise knew herself that she couldn't finish it all by herself. Sophie seemed to close the restaurant earlier because the only people here are the staff, herself, and Denise, their guest. Warmth spread through the small woman like a drop of milk spreading lightness to a black coffee.

"Y'all," Denise shook her head in disbelief. "C'mere, let's eat. I cannot finish these all by myself!"

The place was filled with laughter, the faint glow of gold surrounding the place and adding to the calming and light atmosphere. They all took a seat on the long table with Denise on the head and Sophie on her side while the staff sat along by them. They all looked genuinely happy, as if this was the only time they could take a break from all the stress the day has brought upon. The wide grins, sounds of soft laughter filling the room, and the gleam in each of their eyes were enough to take Denise's worries away, even for the briefest moment.

"Y'all didn't have to do this," She told them, shaking her head.

"But we wanted to!" chorused most of the staff while some just kept smiling at her. Sophie then raised a brow in her direction. "Save your irrational guilt, sunshine," she told the small woman who seemed to be rethinking her decision of informing her of her coming. "We missed you and here is our way of showing you. So, shut up and eat, young lady, we've got so much to catch up on."

"Alright, Soph," Denise sighed in defeat yet the grin never left her face. "Y'all dig in too! I'm tipping all of you extra because y'all look extremely happy right now," _and that warms my heart_ , Denise wanted to add but didn't want to sound cheesy or seem like a softie as she wasn't either of those.

Sophie hummed her disagreement. "Ugh ugh, this one's on the house! You keep eat—"

"No." interrupted Denise with a frown. "The least I can do is to pay and leave a huge amount of tip for you all individually, and no Sophie, this is not up for a debate."

Denise was determined and Sophie knew that there is no way she can convince the raven-haired woman when she is determined. She shook her head and released a sigh. "Fine, you are lucky you're handsome."

Denise was thankful for her brown complexion that a blush didn't appear on her cheeks at the sudden compliment. She wouldn't want to be blushing in front of anyone. She coughed, "So, how's everything with you?" She said, clearly dismissing the compliment and hoping that her friend wouldn't push it.

"Eh, nothing eventful while you were gone. Same old same.." Sophie shrugged, mind wandering to the events in her life in the past two years that Denise was gone. "How about you, busy bee? I've seen you on some article while I was surfing the net last night.." She grinned then teased the smaller woman, nudging her softly with her elbow, "You're really doing something big out there! Planning to contribute positively to the world along with a bunch of other stuff!"

At this, Denise's hand crept to the back of her head where her palm was able to feel her shaved head, all while she huffed as she smiled. Maybe it was the time where she joined in one of the protests against the passing of a ridiculous nonsensical bill. "I'm not doing 'something big', you silly," She rolled her eyes at the exaggeration. She doesn't want anyone thinking that what she is doing is grand, especially with all her wealth. "I'm just doing my responsibility as an inhabitant of this world.." She shrugged, and in her defense, she really was although Sophie has told her a lot of times that she is being a hero by doing so. But, Denise had quickly countered that what she does is not a heroic act but her moral obligation as a human. It would be natural to want to help in any way you can, at least that is how Denise thinks, which further amazes Sophie.

"Well, whatever you say," Sophie took a sip from her glass. "How long do you plan to stay? And tell me all the places you'd go to!! Maybe I can tag along if you want to or if I've got the time..."

"I think I'm gonna stay for a while and go to the old times.." Denise explained when confusion crossed Sophie's expression. "I plan on visiting this ancient village. I heard that the sceneries there are spectacular.. I'm going for this old-y vibes for my book that I'm currently writing.. and I plan to take pictures as well." Then she showed Sophie her phone which displayed the village she is referring to. The other woman nodded approvingly at her choice as she kept scrolling through the pictures.

"Well, what exactly are you looking for?"

Denise shrugged as she put her phone back to her pocket. "Nothing really specific.. If I go there and feel it, I would immediately take a picture. I hope to find an abandoned infrastructure or if I'm lucky enough, maybe a castle?"

Sophie grinned at her. "Look at you being all things at once," elbow nudged Denise again, urging her to shake her head. "I really wonder how the hell you're able to do all your responsibilities at once!"

Denise rolled her eyes. "That is why I'm taking a break, silly."

A chuckle bubbled its way out of her throat. Laughter filled the room along with the small conversations among the staff and themselves. Having this unfold in front of her prompted another smile on Denise's lips as one word screamed loud in her mind;

 _Home_.  
  


—————  
  


Denise would have already started her travel, or adventure as she likes to call it, the day after she met with Sophie; however, works keep holding her back and as a result, she has been occupied by them for a whole week, unable to do anything exciting and relaxing other than to play her musical instruments or catch up on series. Why couldn't she just bring her stuff along with her so she could work when she reaches wherever she wants to go? Denise isn't certain if the area she plans to go to has internet or even supply of electricity. Either way, she finally has finished all her follow-up tasks, releasing a sigh—whether it be from relief, exhaustion, or both—as her palm pushed down the screen of her laptop.

"Fucking finally," She sighs again, leaning back on her office chair. She rubs her eyes before closing them. The silence in her home provided a calming effect after her long day of work. _Imagine coming here to relax only to be haunted by those damned works._ The city was calm. The loud sirens fading from a distance, honking of the car horns, and sometimes a loud chatter would bloom from a small crowd, created a soft cadence lulling Denise to sleep on her position that she would surely regret next morning. But, whatever worry she may have for tomorrow was left unthought of as the night progressed with much ease she hasn't had for quite a while.

The same calm she has been seeking for.

The following morning, the dull ache on her back was quicker than her eyes to open and be aware of their surroundings. "Dammit," grumbled Denise with her voice hoarse. She slowly stood up, still groggy from waking from such a deep slumber that she hasn't had for a while. Her hand immediately reached to rub her back, seeking for relief albeit brief, before she proceeded to go to the bathroom to clean herself. After doing her morning routine—cleaning herself, exercising then eating breakfast, Denise started prepping for her long journey. She had informed Sophie that she will be gone for quite a while and that her brunette friend may occupy her house during her leave, to which the restaurant owner quickly agreed to—saving both of them time and money.

Denise felt like a scout because of all the things she is going to bring with her. She nearly brought her house with her. Better ready than not, she thinks to herself as she packed her razor that she uses to keep her head shaved. Along with that are the various tools she deemed necessary (she brought her toolbox), and some weapons that are easy to hide and bring, for precaution. She also packed a lot of foods and clothings, and of course, money. After packing all of those stuff, she went to put her portable generator on the back of her van, just in case.

When she is satisfied with everything, Denise ceased her movements before sitting on her couch, a sigh escaping past her lips before she could even think of it. She took a deep breath and then closed her eyes, letting the silence envelop her in its tranquilizing arms. The comfort se found in silence started reminding her a moment from her childhood. Something she didn't want to remember. It was midnight back then and she jolted up from her bed because of the tingling sensation in her abdomen. Realizing this, she stood up and went downstairs, only to halt on her way as she heard a whimper below— on the living room where her parents sleep. The lights were off but the soft glow emanating from the television was enough to show her father strangling her mother. At that very moment, Denise completely forgot about her bladder's needs and went straight back to the bedroom she shared with her siblings as silent as she could. The confusion, fear, anger, disappointment, and sadness that she felt that night were too overwhelming. Since then, she promised to herself that she would never marry or have children if she would only act like her father.

"I am so ready!!" Denise practically bounced as she moved, hopping like a bunny on a meadow, as she stepped into her huge van. She decided to bring some of her musical instruments and some of her books to have something to keep herself entertained. Sophie stood by her doorway, waving and smiling at her as she drove away and into the unknown.

Denise had promised that she would take a lot of pictures so that when she shows them to her, Sophie would feel as if she were with her all along her journey. She hasn't reached her destination yet, however, the tall trees she kept passing by as she was hours into her drive were always able to amaze and put a smile on her face. Nature has always been enough to make all her worries drift away, one of the reasons why she does all her best to take care of it. She is a devoted environmentalist, writing articles about the issues regarding nature in her free time while also using her resources for further development of restoration of deforested lands. It may seem like a big work, just like what Sophie insists because it truly is, but for Denise herself it isn't. She loves what she is doing, she wouldn't feel the exhaustion if she weren't mortal. Unfortunately, she must take breaks every now and then for her to be able to continue doing her passion.

After two days of driving and taking breaks to get some sleep, Denise finally arrived at the said village. She immediately felt the atmosphere she needs for the inspiration of both her book and its cover. The village itself wasn't grand, quite the opposite. The way of living here seemed to be simple almost as if the people here are still living in the olden days, and she thought it is possible that they still are. She parked her van near the entrance of the village. The village was small so she didn't bother bringing her van inside, for it would be easier to leave it outside of the village. She greeted the people who met her eyes with a small smile, hoping that they are not hostile to tourists. Thankfully, she felt welcomed enough although some just glanced at her and didn't really pay her any attention but at least no one scowled at her. She doesn't plan on staying here for too long. In fact, after she bought some supplies and asked for the elder for permission to take pictures and after taking pictures, she was already bidding her goodbye and gratitude to the elder before she hopped back to her van.

Something in the north caught her eye as she scrolled through the pictures she's taken, which pulled her gaze away from her camera. The sun was still up, there's still time for her to travel further and find a place to park her van safely— she doesn't need to spend night in a hotel or motel since her van is big enough to host, but she still needs a place to stay for her security. Denise carefully placed her camera back to its place, securing it, then proceeded to drive further up north. What caught her eyes is the enormous structure that seems like a mountain covered in snow on top, a perfect scenery to add to her choices. But as she neared the said mountain, another caught her sight. This time, she also completely forgot what it is that she went for as she was utterly amazed by the sight in front of her eyes.

Her mind couldn't think of anything except;

Perfection.

A castle. It hadn't been in the map nor did the elder of the village informed her of this. It wasn't even on Google when she searched for this area. She thought that maybe this beauty was meant to remain hidden from the outside world. The reason behind for this possibility? She couldn't care. All she could give a damn about is that she finally found what she is hoping to see. So, she did what any people would do. She took her bag and her camera before stepping out of her van—making sure to bring the keys with her, after she parked it in front of the gates.

"Woah," Denise couldn't help but gape at the infrastructure.

_Jackpot_ , she internally celebrates.

The structure seemed to be a mixture of both Gothic and Romanesque style, with its round walls yet pointed arches and stained glasses. Overall, the castle was impressive. Its walls were enough to tell about its age, which to Denise's opinion, this castle might have been built around 18th century. She went to the gate, searching for any doorbell or anything that would notify the inhabitants of the castle—if there were—of its visitors, only to find none. But, luckily, she found out that the gate is left unlocked. Maybe, the castle is abandoned? Denise thinks then smiles as she proceeds further outside the castle grounds. The gate squeaked as Denise pushed it slightly just enough for her figure to fit perfectly.

Denise walked around as if she were strolling around the zoo for the first time, gaping at the size and the details of the castle. The castle emanated a vibe she can't quite put her finger on. She wasn't sure what it was but she felt calm and relaxed. _This is perfect for my book_ , she thinks as she turned around once more to gape at the place. She felt like a person entering an aquarium for the first time, amazed by all the aquatic creatures.

When she was in the middle of the property, not inside the castle yet since the outside was a wide space that would have been green if it weren't winter, Denise finally pulled her camera to her chest. Hesitation kept holding her back. She doesn't want to take pictures without the owner's or at least the caretaker's permission, but whom would she ask if there seemed to be no one to ask for permission? Denise felt as if she just invaded the property despite not going fully inside the castle. She felt horrible, knowing that she must desert the place because she doesn't have the permission to be here, yet the curiosity and wonder in her became stronger than the guilt she felt creeping in her earlier. And soon enough, the latter completely overthrew any hesitation she had.

"Just one picture," Denise promised to no one in particular, trying to drown the voice in her head that screams at her to just walk away. "Let me take just one picture of this masterpiece, then I will leave." Her eyes closed in concentration as she did her best to drown any guilt creeping in her. Obviously, she didn't listen to the rational part of herself as she went to crouch and angled her camera where it covers mostly the upper part of the castle together with the plain sky and the snow falling.

It was perfect, the shot she took was splendid. Denise smiled to herself as she dusted herself off while getting up. A smile graced her face before she could even process it. She took another look at the single picture she took, after all she promised that she would only take one picture then she will go away, and that is what she is about to do if it weren't for the picture she took. The curve on her lips was immediately set straight.

Something caught her eyes the longer she stared at the picture. There. In one of the castle windows, there stood something—someone, she wasn't sure which, but it seemed to be a figure dressed in white and smiling down at her? Denise shook her head, closed her eyes then took a deep breath before looking at the picture again, squinting her eyes at it. It was still there, the...she wasn't sure what name to put to it... The creature? Either way, it doesn't seem like this castle is abandoned at all. She took one last glance at the part of the castle where she also caught the figure. There was no one there. Not the dress, not the smile, not the figure, nothing. Only darkness. Weird. Maybe it had been one of her imaginations? But she looked at the picture and the same figure was smiling at her. It couldn't be her mind's doings. Maybe the castle wasn't abandoned at all, and maybe she could ask for permission? All while Denise thinks what she could do to be more polite to whoever is living inside the wondrous castle, standing dumbly in the middle of nowhere, another thought occurred to her. This one she didn't like;

_What if they're not human_?


	2. The Maiden

All the horror movies Denise watched came running back to her like a fucking truck with malfunctioning breaks. She vividly remembered the scene in the movie 'The Nun' as the demon appeared in one of the castle's windows just like this. Her heart spiked at that thought. _I shouldn't have taken a step in this property not being granted the permission to! Oh my fucking god_. Panic starts to rise in her veins as her thoughts keep progressing. She suddenly questions herself on why horror is her favorite genre of movie when she is more of a coward than a fucking chicken.

Denise kept her head down, eyes seeming to be glued to her camera, when in reality, she is occasionally glancing at the gates. They're far; it took her quite some time to reach where she is standing right now. Running would be the quickest way to get to the gates; however, it would notify whoever or whatever was in the castle that she knows of their existence, and they might do something to prevent her from escaping. Denise sighed. Walking is her only safest option. She didn't know yet what was lurking in the castle, but she knew deep inside that she must be wary of whatever it was. She wasn't even sure if there's only one or if there were more. Either way, she must get out of here as soon as possible. The turmoil in her stomach starts to worsen.

Denise turned on her heel, head looking around her, pretending to still be surveying the place—not that she wasn't, the place was surrealistic. She didn't change the pace of her walking so that whoever is up there in the castle would think that she hasn't seen anything. She kept bringing her camera up and ceasing her movement as if she were actually taking pictures. Just a few more steps... But just as she was nearing the gates, she felt a strong gust of wind. Thankful for her fast reflexes, she ducked and stepped aside, sensing that the wind was not just a wind. She was suddenly thankful for giving into her mother who persisted on her taking self-defense and taekwondo classes.

Denise let her camera hang on her chest, crouched down and ready to pounce on whatever creature this wind brought. The wind that was so strong turned out to be a hooded figure. She thinks that its back is what she is seeing. When her gaze focused, she saw that the figure was a woman in black dress with a cloak seeming to be made of lace, and she was holding a...sickle..? Denise's posture never changed, legs crouched and fists raised up to her mouth level, ready to hit anytime the other person makes a move, being extra careful now that she has seen the weapon. Suddenly, she doubts herself.

_But... I mean.. I am an intruder so they have every right to be angry and hostile to me..?_

Denise made the mistake of taking her eyes off the woman to look on the ground beneath because as soon as the hooded figure realized that her prey's attention was not on her, she took her by the throat and raised her up. The air was suddenly knocked out of Denise, hands immediately shooting up to touch the woman's wrist softly, only touching it not being forceful or anything—a silent plea to let her go. This action made the woman squint at Denise but she didn't let go. Meanwhile, Denise suddenly smelled rotten flesh mixing with the strong scent of iron or something close upon being brought closer to her captor.

Denise started speaking in Romanian with all the air she could while being held on the throat. She felt like she was floating, well she was, seeing the height difference between them, but she is becoming light-headed as seconds pass by which makes her feel as if she is floating away from this world. She stood at five feet and three inches while the other woman seemed to be five feet and ten inches or higher. While she spoke Romanian, the woman just furrowed her eyebrows. Denise took this as a sign that she is not speaking Romanian. She tried the other European languages she knows.

«P-parlez-v-vous....» Denise grimaced, repeating her question properly: «Parlez-vous Anglais..??»

Still, the woman just squinted her eyes at the human. She just gave the intruder a blank stare before she suddenly felt the energy to speak, only to threaten Denise.

"If you try to run away, you will be killed immediately."

Denise noted how serious and determined the woman's eyes were and she knew then that she must also take her words just as equally. She nodded helplessly in the woman's grip, feeling more air leave her which made her think that she'd die of asphyxia instead of whatever this woman has in her sleeves, before she felt herself being pulled by the ground, choking and suddenly feeling dizzy. Denise shook her head in a poor attempt to compose herself, hands creeping up to the side of her forehead. The other woman stared blankly at her which soon turned into a glare.

"Stand up," Denise was quick to obey, but apparently not, as she was grabbed by the collar of her coat, pale and cold hands tightly gripping the back of it. Pale and cold hands..? "I will show you to Mother, and you will do exactly as she asks."

Before Denise could even ask or respond, the woman was already dragging her towards the castle. "I-I understand.." she felt the need to respond despite being handled roughly like some kind of rag.

It felt like an eternity before they got to the entrance of the castle. The doors were wooden and huge with intricate patterns carved on them. Denise still found time to admire the details put into building this enormous castle, the danger of the situation seemingly fading away as she kept on studying the details of the interior.

"Mother, I have the intruder!"

Denise's head perked at the announcement, still she was in her captor's ironclad grip. She couldn't really complain nor would she, since the interior of the castle is enough to shut her up. Why did she even think that this place was abandoned? Well, there was no guard on the gates or whatsoever; however, her thoughts didn't matter anymore, for she is now certain that this is a life and death situation. The command was left hanging, and the petite woman was sure that if she were to do otherwise, her life would be on the line. What these beings didn't know is that Denise actually didn't care what they do to her, as long as she gets to make one last call to her best friend then they can do whatever pleases them.

Too caught up in her head, Denise didn't notice another presence joining her together with her captor. She was thinking of all her students and responsibilities. She has that handled. Her eldest sister, which is her successor, can handle the corporation just perfectly fine, if not— better. Her students, she will make sure they will graduate even if her life has already ended. All handled, only if these people would allow her to make her last call.

"My, my, what a surprise,"

Denise's brown eyes shot up from the ground and onto the new presence. A powerful presence, it seems to her, utterly powerful. Any trail of thoughts seem to have evaporated as soon as her ears were penetrated with the person's deep and sultry voice. A single statement of surprise albeit lacking it, sounding rather amused by Denise's unexpected appearance, voice full of authority was enough to take absolute control of her mind. It was rendered blank, like a canvas yet to be painted, a paper yet to be written or drawn upon.

If the person's voice affected her that way, imagine what their eyes could do. Bright yellow orbs seemingly glowing and forming burning rings along their irises hiding under the big black hat, overflowing with a commanding presence that Denise thinks they're enough to render anyone helpless under their piercing yet calm gaze. Denise was too caught up staring at the person and absorbing their enthralling yet enigmatic aura that she didn't notice herself being freed of her captor's ironclad grip, and her knees immediately kissed the ground with a loud thud as she continued to look up at the person.

"Well, this is interesting.." They spoke again as their eyes pierced the human, blessing Denise's ears with the tempting appeal of their voice. They started descending down the staircase, their long cream gown flowing smoothly. Every move was laced with grace, and Denise couldn't help but to be in awe. _How can a person be this calm yet threatening? This person is the epitome of beauty and grace yet laced with menace._ Denise's mouth was ajar and her heart was hammering against her chest—not that she could be bothered to care about it. She was being open about her unexplainable admiration for this person, yet she couldn't be bothered to care about it. If the sight of this person towering over her and looking down on her as if she were lower than dirt were the last thing she sees before her inevitable death, Denise wouldn't mind.

"What brought you upon my castle, nosy little mouse?"

It took moments before Denise processed that she was being asked and uttered something comprehensible that sparked curiosity within the Lady of the castle.

"I-I am a traveller!" Denise blurted out nervously, however she knew herself that it wasn't from fear—even the other person seemed to have sensed that. "I---Well, I live in this country but I am yet to explore all of it—" She ceased herself from rambling, feeling embarrassment envelop her.

Denise looked up to meet the gorgeous person's eyes again, receiving a deathly yet curious glare from the other party. She felt the need to explain herself and so she started rambling again. "Look, I know that I have intruded your property, and for that, I shall receive my punishment," she paused, waiting for any interruption, then went on when there was none. "But, please, allow me to explain myself. May I..?"

The lady of the house stared at the human knelt before her. There was something familiar in this one, but she cannot put her finger on it yet. She allowed the human to explain their side with a soft hum that both of them knew meant the opposite of its tone.

"I travelled to the nearby village in the south, and I plan to keep on driving until I find more spectacular views because I need to take pictures of them for myself and for my best friend—I plan to bring her lots of photos," Denise chuckled, surprising both the inhabitants of the castle.

The cloaked woman stared up at her mother, eyes wide, meeting glowing golden eyes. They both had one thought in their minds: _How can this human see fit to express amusement_?!

"And I was really hoping to find a castle! I guess the odds were on me since I found this place.." Denise chuckled again, then she realized that her hands were free which made her reach for her backpack. "But, the strange thing is that this castle," she pulled out her map. "Look here, this is the village I came from before I arrived here," she showed the map to the woman behind her, who just stared blankly at the map, before standing up to show it to her mother.

"Then," Denise pulled out her phone, and scrolled through the screenshot of the map of the area that she took from Google Earth. "Here we are, this castle is around this area but there is no castle to be seen, which lured me further into this castle despite not being allowed to." She put her phone back into her pocket and took steps away from the lady, going back to her place earlier but didn't kneel this time. Her nerves that wrecked her earlier are now starting to calm down.

"What I want to say is that," Denise started again after glancing at both women, doing her best to let her voice flow softly and smoothly. "I mean no harm.. I came here in peace, and I shall depart likewise; however, I will accept any punishment you want to bestow upon me. I am willing to do anything it takes to attain your forgiveness,"

Again, both the inhabitants were beyond shocked at this human's straightforwardness, more the cloaked woman than the tall lady, who didn't show her surprise but instead curiosity started to mask her features.

"But, if that still doesn't satisfy you, then I shall accept my demise," Denise stated, not even faltering for a bit, which sparked something in the lady of the castle but caused more confusion to the woman behind her. "But please, before you kill me, let me make one last call—"

"For what exactly?!" The woman behind her shouted, interrupting Denise, about to pounce the human right on the spot if it weren't for the glare coming from her mother. "To invite more of your kind to our home?! Like that—"

"Daniela," Sharp golden eyes bore into the blonde, and she immediately silenced herself.

Denise glanced behind her before continuing what was interrupted. "No, I need to call my best friend to inform her that I won't be returning and that she has to take care of my students. The decision is all yours......" She turned her head back to the lady of the castle and let her statement hang, waiting for the woman to finish it. Denise didn't really care whether she dies today as long as matters get taken care of, then she's good to go.

"You speak as if you do not value your life anymore, human." The lady stated in a matter of fact more to herself than to Denise, voice flowing with elegance. "I am Alcina Dimitrescu, the Countess of this castle. It will be Mistress or Lady Dimitrescu for you, pet." The lady started approaching Denise with light footsteps.

_How can a person with this stature be so graceful?_! Denise suddenly forgot the tension in the room and all she's focused on was this mysterious woman.

"Tell me, dear," Lady Dimitrescu's gloved hand reached for Denise's chin and made her look into her golden eyes. "What is your name?"

And with the sudden proximity, Denise's nerves were back in no time. "I-I am Denise Rodriguez, my lady.."

A smirk fell on Lady Dimitrescu's full dark red lips at the slip up. She removed her glove and let her hand roam the human, exploring her face, all her curves and all skin exposed despite them being minimal as Denise was fully covered. This little exploration elicited shivers from Denise, not being accustomed to the touch of another person, much the person being a woman. There's one thing that Denise noticed about these people: their touch was cold as if lifeless. There she knew that these people weren't like her, at least when it comes to their species. She couldn't be bothered to care though.

_At least they aren't men.. Also, if this woman doesn't stop what she's doing, I might collapse because I'm too gay for this.._

"This one's obedient.." Lady Dimistrescu praised with a smirk. Still, the attitude of this little human did not cease to intrigue her. "Too obedient that they care the least for themself.."

The use of a neutral pronoun put shock right on Denise's face. _Just when I thought I couldn't be more disappointed in humanity.._. It's an insult, really. Someone who is not human is able to comprehend how neutral pronouns work. She was also beaming inside for having her androgyny acknowledged.

The Countess surely noticed her surprise but chose not to comment on it. Lady Dimitrescu pulled her hand away, slipping it back into her black shiny leather glove, eyes never leaving her prey. "You mentioned that you are willing to do _anything_ to attain my forgiveness, yes?"

"Yes, my lady."

The smirk on Lady Dimitrescu's lips grew at the formality. "From now on, you will be my maiden. You will do everything I ask, and I expect total submission from you. My words are absolute, therefore, they hold complete power over you. You will be safe under my care as long as you remain obedient," Lady Dimitrescu made eye contact with Daniela before she uttered her next words. "My daughters _are not_ to touch you in any way unless _I allow_ them to. Is that understood?"

Both Daniela and Denise nodded, the human softly saying, 'Yes, Mistress.' Denise was trying different titles and she concluded that she liked the sound of the word _Mistress_ on her tongue.

Lady Dimitrescu's smirk grew. She hasn't had a human's company for quite a while, and she has quite been wanting one again ever since. The last time was...it wasn't that good. But, she hopes that this time will be different from the past; however, something tells her that it won't be any different from the last time.

————

Denise was officially welcomed inside the home of Dimitrescu. The Countess introduced her to her daughters. The three of them looked strikingly similar that if it weren't for their hair color and the sigils on their foreheads, she would've mistaken them for each other. She was ushered further inside the castle. It was huge for her, but for Lady Dimitrescu it is not. She has to duck to be able get through the doorways, which Denise found to be adorable and cute. She would've expressed her smile if only Daniela didn't throw her a deathly glare as if the blonde had read her mind, and the human thinks that it might be possible that they could read minds.

While Daniela seemed so aggravated by Denise's presence, one of the Countess's daughters has quite taken some liking to the human—or more to the thought of someone being their pet, someone to play with. She has long dark hair like her mother's and had a different sigil on her forehead, Alessia. Of all the daughters, Alessia is the only one who didn't show too much hostility to Denise, and the human was very grateful for that. The other daughter named Kassandra, the one with red hair, was nonchalant but not that hostile to Denise. She thinks that Kassandra wouldn't do anything to her as long as she behaved.

After she was introduced to the daughters, Lady Dimitrescu went on with her rules. There are only three rules that she must follow:

"As I have said, my words are absolute and you are to follow my every whim.." Lady Dimitrescu watched as the human nodded at her words, eyes bearing enthusiasm that never faltered, not even once. "Secondly, you are not to leave the castle grounds unless I allow you to. Any attempt of escape will result to your death. And lastly," The Countess paused to inch her face closer to her human. "Do not go to places you are not told to go. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mistress." answered Denise politely as if her mind didn't process what her Mistress just said.

Lady Dimitrescu leaned back, staring down at her human, an eyebrow cocked up. "The only places you are allowed to go to anytime are the kitchen, the bathroom, and your own room; however, you must be in your chambers at exactly 10 in the night. Alessia will show you around the castle later after I inform you of your duties as my maiden."

After receiving a verbal response from her human, Lady Dimitrescu proceeded to explain Denise's new duties as the castle's maiden. She was told that her duties may vary from time to time, according to her ladyship's desires, but what will remain constant is that she has to maintain the cleanliness and order of the castle and serve the four ladies especially Lady Dimitrescu herself. Serving food wasn't mentioned, and honestly, Denise wasn't sure if she wanted to know what these people eat albeit having a hunch on what it is.

"Will you provide for my food or—"

"I would be a horrible host if I did not, don't you think so, pet?"

Denise looked up at her ladyship with her eyebrows furrowed. "Well, I can always go to the village—" She ceased her explanation, seeing Daniela's glare. "What? I have my preferences.. I don't expect them to be provided. That'd be too much."

"Well," Lady Dimitrescu spoke softly, hiding her voice's threat. "What are your preferences, pet?" She has been calling Denise a lot of pet names yet elicited no violent reactions from the human so far. If her human had any objections, she didn't voice it out, which, again, further intrigued her.

"Well.." Denise briefly glanced down at the floor to her Mistress then averted her gaze elsewhere, suddenly regretting that she even spoke. "I… I will accept anything you'll give me. Thank you, Mistress."

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Impatience was thick in the Countess's voice, urging the human to ramble that instantly took away any impatience Lady Dimitrescu had.

"W-well I… I eat meat, mostly.. and, umm.. Rice also? I can't eat without rice… or any heavy meal.. I also have to drink coffee to function properly..? I.... but.. Well, um, I can also cook for myself if there are enough ingredients, and maybe for you too?? That is if you like my cooking...." Denise's right hand crept up to the back of her head, a small grin breaking the line on her lips while her face felt hot of embarrassment she didn't know the reason for.

Denise's timid actions ignited sparks within the Countess. Nostalgia washed over her. The brightness in her eyes decreased as melancholy and longing started to cloud her golden orbs. She felt a pinch in her heart upon remembering a piece from the past. Alcina took a deep breath.

Her daughters glanced curiously at their mother before glancing at each other, creating a silent conversation between them. Daniela furrowed her eyebrows at her two sisters while Alessia shrugged and Kassandra stayed focused on their mother, her worry and concern growing.

"I will think about it." Lady Dimitrescu finally spoke, her voice firm and strong as if she didn't get lost just now. She turned her head to her daughters. "For now, settle down. Kassandra, accompany her outside as she retrieves her belongings."

Kassandra nodded silently, worry still evident in her eyes and she raised her eyebrows at her mother as if to ask her if everything's okay. Lady Dimitrescu nodded before shooting her a small smile then gestured with her hand. She nodded again and ushered Denise to follow her outside.

Lady Dimitrescu peered at Denise's and her daughter's retreating figures, eyes bearing something her daughters cannot figure out.

_I cannot let you go. At least, not yet._


	3. The Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for disregarding of life(?) (If this makes sense, I'm writing this at 2am and I forgot the English equivalent of the word, pardon me. But be warned, Denise is not suicidal but she does not value her life).

By the time Denise finished settling down, the sun had already set down. Alessia was eager to show her around, pulling her as if they were close friends. She was actually surprised by Alessia's behavior, nonetheless, she was grateful to have at least one person here who doesn't seem intent on cutting her head. When Alessia was showing her around the castle, Denise kept seeing a portrait of a man who is not in the castle. She assumed that the man in the portrait was like just any other portrait, however, it had been recurring, so that must not be the case.

“Miss Alessia?” The woman ceased and turned her head to meet Denise's gaze. “May I ask who that man is..?”

The moment that query left Denise, something completely changed within the other woman. Her golden eyes had turned sharp and cold, as if they were recalling a moment--or rather a nightmare from the past that has been long forgotten. The maiden then noted that asking questions about the castle is not a good thing to do.

“I-It’s alright, miss,” Denise said before the other woman could even reprimand her. “Y-you don’t have to answer it.. I was just curious… Please forgive me..” Alessia had shot her a look, between intrigue and confusion, before she continued the tour.

The rest of the tour had been quieter than before. Alessia tried to ease any awkwardness as she kept on talking about the rooms and the stairs that Denise must remember if she did not want to get lost in the castle. The maiden did her best to focus on what Alessia was saying although her attention was on the man in the portrait. Just, who could that person be? And why does it seem like he is a sensitive topic? Denise wanted answers. However, she was reminded of her place. An intruder that Lady Dimitrescu was considerate enough to give chance to pay for her wrongdoings. Her thoughts were immediately cut off. Curiosity was not welcomed in this household, and she will do her best to keep it minimal.

Denise could only be thankful that these people are actually "kind", at least in her perspective. Well, they haven't actually harmed her yet and have not made a move to kill her, so that must count for something. Lady Dimitrescu was also generous enough to allow her to park her castle within the castle's premises, and she didn't confiscate any of her belongings that includes her camera. A lot of questions started formulating in her head the longer she spent her time here in the Dimitrescu castle. A lot of why's.

_Dimitrescu.. Dimitrescu.. Dimitrescu.._

Denise was given her own chambers for her stay, which might be long judging by Lady Dimitrescu's attitude towards her. It is now night, around 9 as stated by the small wall clock hanging in her room. She couldn't help but feel oddly at home as if this exact castle is where she belongs. However, there was this small worry growing in the back of her mind. The castle walls seemed to hide a plethora of secrets that she deemed to discover; however, one thing was on her mind right now, one that she yearns for an answer,

_Why does the name Dimitrescu sound so familiar??! Where did I hear it before??_

Denise didn't know and wasn't sure if this is just an effect of all the overwhelming emotions she is currently feeling. Does she still want to leave the castle or would she rather rot here in peace? Her desires are battling within her. Peace. Home. Those two are what she has always looked for, and, somehow, she oddly felt them in this castle for some reason despite being a literal hostage of her ladyship.

Denise woke up at thirty before six in the morning. She supposed that she will start doing her duties when it is exactly six in the morning. So, she did her morning routine first, which is to exercise. She felt so refreshed after having her muscles stretched. She was too focused on counting in her head that she didn't hear the door creaking open, maybe the person was rather sneaky too.

The Countess watched with her arms crossed over her chest as Denise continued doing a plank, her muscles flexing are visible as she wore a white tee with a black sports bra underneath. And, oh, how much the Countess liked the sight before her. It sent shivers of pleasure to her, warming up her cold veins. She suddenly had the urge to ravage this human right on the spot. She knew that she could and, somehow, she knew that the human would comply, but she couldn't bring herself to ruin this human, at least not yet.

There is something so familiar in this one, as if they had met before, and something in her, despite that gut feeling, prevents her from hurting this one in any way. But it's impossible. Alcina has never met someone with the bloodline Rodriguez nor someone from the orient. This human told her that she's from Romania yet she didn't seem to have originated from here. There is no way they could have met before, not even her ancestors.

Denise was facing the same way as Lady Dimitrescu was, meaning, her back was facing the Countess. She stood up and stretched herself more, the muscles on her back rippling, before she tilted her neck and turned her body around only for her eyes to widen once they caught sight of who was standing in her room.

"M-mistress," Denise bowed down. "I was just doing some exercises before I start doing my duties. Pardon me, Mistress."

Lady Dimitrescu cocked an eyebrow down at her. Her golden eyes seemed to be piercing Denise's soul, and the human thought that maybe her Mistress was.

"Oh, do not mind me, dear" The Countess told her and by her tone, Denise almost thought that her Mistress wanted her to continue what she was doing. "I assume that I can't take that away from you either, little one."

Denise's confusion was brief before it struck her that her Mistress was referring to her exercising. She shook her head sideways. "I..Umm.. I'm afraid I require it for my body to be fit, Mistress."

Her Mistress nodded, her eyes never leaving the human not even once or a blink. Denise felt small under the Countess' gaze. She averted her gaze and brought her head down, face flushed and beads of sweat flowing on the sides of their forehead. Her actions, the pure submission, prompted a smirk on her ladyship's lips.

While the submission pleased her, Lady Dimitrescu was actually thinking what Denise means by 'fit'. She knows that many humans do not exercise, she has lived long enough to witness those humans; however, those who exercise, she has seen them too and the sight of their muscles rippling at the slightest movements was something the Lady always appreciated seeing. She could only wonder what her small human is hiding underneath those pieces of clothing. Lady Dimitrescu hummed, still surveying the human under her sharp gaze.

"Do not fret, little one. I only came here because I wanted to see for myself on how you are doing," _And I might be coming here to check on you more often._. She licked her fangs as she paused, the movement was not seen by Denise as she had her head down, before she forgot that this human had no idea of her real nature and had to retract her fangs. "But I'm afraid that I have to put an end to your routine, for now, as I want you to join our breakfast, pet.”

Lady Dimitrescu left the room, ducking to get past the door. She continuously walked without looking behind her, expecting the human to follow her trail. Denise was again amazed by the power her Mistress showcased. It was not the power alone, it was the sheer confidence that the older woman radiated. Before she could even comprehend it, her feet were moving on their own accord as they followed the Lady’s light steps. Her feet seemed to be willing to follow her ladyship’s steps anywhere they go--hell did not seem to be an exception. Although something told Denise that Lady Dimitrescu would bring her somewhere close to heaven. She quickly got rid of those thoughts.

 _I am a maiden here and I must remain professional! I don’t even believe in religion! Oh my, I must be insane.._ Denise scolded herself.

They were descending in the middle of the staircase when Lady Dimitrescu stopped and turned her head a little bit to look down at her human, hands on the railing as she waited for the inevitable. Denise had her head down, eyebrows furrowed as if debating against herself over something. She was so into her thought, whatever it was--Lady Dimitrescu would ask later, that she wasn’t able to stop herself from colliding with the Lady.

Denise let out a shriek as she felt herself losing balance; however before she could even fall, she felt a strong hand on her back. Denise looked up, her brown eyes locking with golden ones that seemed to shine brighter than the sun. Her heart started pounding aggressively as if it wanted to break free.

As Lady Dimitrescu gazed down into those brown eyes, a wave of nostalgia washed over her. This was the first time that she got a good look in her human’s eyes. Denise’s eyes look strikingly similar to ones she has gazed into for hours before. Oh, how she missed those eyes. _But no, this is not those eyes. There is no way_ …. Alcina convinced herself before her usual facade was back. It seems like she wouldn’t have to ask what the root of her pet’s haze was as she heard Denise’s heartbeat. It was beating quickly, yet it did not seem to be of fear or anything akin to. Lady Dimitrescu wondered why. Why is her pet acting like this?

“Focus, pet.” Lady Dimitrescu released her grip on Denise before she resumed walking.

The younger woman bowed her head down and tried to free her mind of any...unprofessional thoughts. _You stupid little shit is what got us in trouble in the first place, so don’t you dare go beating aggressively now!_ Denise shook her head as a sigh escaped her throat.

“Another thing,” Lady Dimitrescu faced her. She looked up in question, tilting her head slightly. The action almost elicited a smile from the older woman, only if she weren’t too keen on her actions. “Do you still remember my rules, pet?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good pet,” The praise brought, as Denise could describe it as, pleasure in her. She wanted to hear more of Lady Dimitrescu’s praises aimed for her. No matter how degrading the task could be, she would gladly do it as long as she gets to hear her praises.

“Now, you must remember those rules at all times.” Lady Dimitrescu told her before proceeding to enter the large hall.

There was a long dining table and chairs in the middle and an organ by the end behind the throne at the head of the table. The place was similar to the ones Denise has seen in movies and series. The three daughters were already waiting on their seats while Lady Dimitrescu sat on the throne. She beckoned Denise with a single movement of her finger, who had been stalling by the doorway for some reason, mostly her nerves as she was overwhelmed by the place.

Suddenly, she felt that this breakfast was not just a breakfast. There seemed to be some sort of test or ceremony that she has to pass, and maidens do not eat with their mistresses anyways. There were other servants yet only she seemed to be the one invited to eat with the Mistresses of the castle. Denise wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or to brace herself for the worst. Denise slowly approached her Lady before the Countess could even repeat her command. She noted that Lady Dimitrescu doesn’t like repeating herself.

When she got close to Lady Dimitrescu she thought that she would be standing or sitting beside her to eat her meal. Imagine Denise’s surprise when her Mistress grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to sit on her lap. A squeak went past her lips at the suddenness, and her Mistress chuckled at the sound she let out. As much as she liked to please her Mistress, Denise was flustered and she was embarrassed because her heart beat was so loud she feared that Lady Dimitrescu might hear it because of how close they are to each other. Thankfully, that’s impossible--at least if Lady Dimitrescu were human. Denise could only thank her complexion that she doesn’t have to worry about blushing despite how warm her face feels right now. She closed her hands into fists and put them over her lap. Her stomach was doing backflips, feeling Lady Dimitrescu’s hand interlock on top of it.

"I'll show you something, pet," Lady Dimitrescu's arm wrapped around her stomach as if securing her right on her spot while the other started crawling up from her stomach before settling on her throat. Not really choking her but the threat is there.

"Look at my beautiful daughters," Lady Dimitrescu lips were right above her ears and the Countess bit on it. Denise did her best not to let out any sound of delight, thankfully, she was successful.

"Frieda, bring our meal here!"

A maid was instantly approaching them with a tray filled with food that is yet to be known as it had cover. Frieda carefully placed the meal in front of the Mistresses. Daniela was almost drooling at the food albeit covered. Denise could see… A gasp left her out of surprise. Her reaction made her Mistress smirk and tighten the grip on her throat, claws dragging softly against the soft expanse of her tanned skin.

When the food was uncovered, another gasp left Denise as she watched the three practically devoured parts of, what looked like, a human body. There was a heart, a pair of limbs and lungs, and even kidneys. Her breathing became uneven and fast. Fear was seeping into her veins as if it had been injected into them. She closed her eyes and tried to recollect herself. She would've turned away from the sight, but the hand on her throat prevents her from doing so.

"I can hear your heart beating rapidly in your chest, pet," She could feel her Lady's smirk against the back of her right ear. "You see that, pet? That is what will happen to you if you disobey me. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Mistress," Denise still had her eyes closed, preventing her to see the daughters' confusion as they stared at her, missing even her Mistress' questioning eyes.

"Mother, the human is finally showing her fear!" Daniela chirped, seemingly overjoyed by the sight of Denise's shoulders visibly trembling.

Alessia had a look of confusion plastered on her face while Kassandra seemed to have predicted that this would occur sooner. Before the Lady could even say anything, the human, who now seems to be aware of their nature, beat her to it.

"M-mistress, I appreciate you calling me here to join all of you for breakfast.." Denise voice was shaking as much as her shoulders do. "B-but, may I eat my meal after you? I… I am afraid of blood. Please forgive me, Mistress."

The hand that was on her throat slid down to hold her waist, squeezing the soft flesh. _Her tenderness makes me want to devour her right here in front of my daughters, and they wil not appreciate the kind of ravaging I want to inflict upon this human…_ Lady Dimitrescu closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This human is affecting her so much and she couldn't even fathom why.

Kassandra who didn't care was now looking at Denise wide-eyed, the bone she was licking fell onto the plate while her hand was in mid-air before it fell down to her lap.

"So you were so nervous because of our food and not because of us?!" asked Kassandra, voice full of disbelief as she studied the human. Denise nodded but provided an explanation.

"Umm.. Don't get me wrong.. I am afraid of blood, yes, as I am also afraid of you--"

Daniela slammed her hands on the table while Alessia had her arms crossed as she observed Denise. The loud thud made the human flinch. "Bullshit!" She interrupted. "If you were afraid of us, then why are you so calm?! And, you! You are more frightened of this stupid blood than you are of me! This is unfair, mother! Your human is malfunctioning!"

 _The human might, indeed, be malfunctioning.._ For the first time, Lady Dimitrescu considered Daniela's conclusion despite how silly it sounded. She took Denise's hands and held them in her own, the action urged another rapidly beating heart. _This human gets more nervous of my light touches than my malevolence..?_ Lady Dimitrescu furrowed her eyebrows, clearly confused yet intrigued by Denise.

"Pet," The Countess called out, the human opened her eyes and nodded. "Do you comprehend that we feed on your kind?"

"Yes, Mistress,"

"And that does not frighten you?"

Denise shook her head. "No, Mistress."

"Are you not afraid for your life?"

Lady Dimitrescu was clearly not expecting the human's answer to be,

"No, Mistress."

Even her daughters were beyond shocked, especially Daniela. She looked betrayed as if one of her blood had just stabbed her on the back while both Alessia and Kassandra had curiosity masked on their faces. Now the redhead was interested.

A jolt of excitement pulsed within Alcina along with that is anguish. She has been given this response by a mortal once, and she'd be lying if she said she did not want to hear it once again. Every human cowered before her and her daughters. All except one, and now adding to that is Denise. _What is with this human..?_ Alcina found herself further enthralled by Denise's unusual behavior.

"And why is that, my pet?"

"Because I trust your word that you would let me make my one last call to inform my best friend that I won't be returning before you kill, torture, or do however you please to me, Mistress. I also have nothing to lose, and all of you would actually do me a favor if you push me closer to death, Mistress."

Alcina felt tears pricking her eyes, she wiped them off before any of them could flow. Her daughters shot her worried glances. She was thankful that her pet was not facing her and that they were alone in the dining hall. Any form of vulnerability was not a trait of Alcina Dimitrescu.

"You trust us?" Alcina chuckled as if she just stated something unbelievable. "But we are monsters, my dear pet. We are vampires and we feed on your kind. We kill humans whenever we please. Is that not enough to scare you away, pet?"

Denise returned a chuckle, surprising both the matriarch and her daughters. Her heart seemed to have calmed down, judging by the calming cadence caused by its consistent beating, and Lady Dimitrescu liked its rhythm.

"My Lady, if you are a monster, then what does that make me?"

Alcina's eyes widened as she heard the next words in her head.

 _A human_.

"A human." Denise chuckled again. "I understand that I should be afraid of you because you eat humans. But if you think about it, you eat humans for survival just as we eat meat and plants for survival.. I understand and respect that, however different or unusual it might be for me, I cannot really say anything against it because that is how all of you survive.. Forgive me if the fact that you eat my kind does not bother me, I just can't see why I should be bothered, my ladies." _Well, aside from the fact that they murder people.. but humans murder each other as well, I've seen it._.

Alcina couldn't conceal her expression anymore. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape, heart fluttering with exhilaration inside her chest as if it had been taken back from the dead. Her daughters wore a similar expression on her face, even the sadness was there as they all seemed to grasp on what their Mother is thinking of.

She has heard a statement similar to this from before. She just wasn't sure whether to celebrate or to grieve.

"Umm.." Denise stared at the three. "D-did I say something o-offensive..? I'm sorry, Mistress.. I--"

"Hush, pet," Lady Dimitrescu cut off firmly. "We are not offended, just a little bit surprised. Do not worry, you haven't wronged us, pet."

She fought the urge to lick Denise's neck that was openly presented to her, she just have to take it.

"Dig in, pet. You still have duties to fulfill."

"Mother, your pet is malfunctioning." Daniela said before she stood up and left the hall.

Alcina sighed. She needs to look more into Denise before she can decide what to do with her little human.


	4. Mistress

A week has passed since Denise has stumbled upon the castle of Dimitrescu. Her stay here, so far, has been peaceful. It was almost like she was just taking a vacation, as she intended to, only that she has tasks to do. The tasks, so far, were not extreme, not even close to her worse expectations. She only has to help with maintaining the castle’s pristine state. She did her best to get along with the other servants, only that they don’t seem to feel the same. They were so quiet--they almost did not speak or did not want to speak even to her. It was as if they were so careful with their actions even if it’s just Denise that they’re talking to. The newcomer understood why they acted as if they’re walking on thin ice. What she did not understand is why they are too cautious around her. She is not one of their mistresses, she is their colleague, so why are they acting as if she were one of them? It did not make sense.

Another thing that did not make sense was when Kassandra started pissing her off. The redhead did not even bother to glance at her when she first stepped in the castle. She treated Denise like a regular servant minus the ‘I can eat this servant’ because her Mother had specifically told them not to touch her human without her permission. Denise wouldn’t have minded if it was only a one-time thing or two, but the vampiress acts as if her day wouldn’t be complete without pissing her off. Kassandra would sometimes even team up with Daniela and her schemes to scare her, which could really be annoying because Denise is easily startled, and as a result, the human often jumps, flinches or squeaks at their tricks then the two sisters would laugh at her maniacally while Alessia, when she’s around, would ask her if she’s alright. Denise appreciated Alessia’s kindness whatever intent it hides. She honestly did not care, she’s just thankful that someone here treats her as if she’s their friend. What she hated the most with the two sisters scaring her is that they can use their voices in a really weird way that makes them sound like their voices are in Denise’s head then they would suddenly appear out of nowhere.

One night, Denise was assigned to bring her Lady’s wine to her chambers. On her way, there were no signs of the two sisters, not even the buzzing of insects or their high-pitched manic voices that sometimes haunted Denise in her sleep.

Anyone would have expected Denise to be frightened of the vampires' powers. She was impressed, yes, but not even the least frightened, which further irritated two of Lady Dimitrescu’s daughters while the Lady herself was just intrigued and curious.

When all of a sudden, Daniela fell in front of her, coming from one of the pillars. She almost got knocked off along with her is the tray that she was holding. Thankfully, she was quick to react and ceased her movements before she and Daniela could collide. _Ahhh, so this is what it is about_... Denise closed her eyes, taking a deep breath not bothering to look at the pair who were obviously smirking down at her. _They want me to make a mistake so I'd be punished… Well, too bad, it ain't happening..._

"Come on, you filthy human," Kassandra spoke from behind Daniela, slowly approaching her. "Fight back!" She taunted, inching closer to the human but not touching her. "Fight back, come on! Humans have never surrendered to us without a fight! Fight back, you stupid filth!"

"Daniela, Kassandra,"

The two instantly stopped at the voice that echoed in the halls, stepping away from the human who sighed her relief.

"I was wondering what was delaying my pet," Lady Dimistrescu's voice was calm yet all of them felt the fury in it. Her steps were coming closer. The clicking of the heels stopped right behind her daughters. "Only to find out that my daughters are the ones causing my pet trouble," She clicked her tongue. “Do you know how loud you were, Kassandra?”

Lady Dimitrescu stood behind the two, placing her hands on one of their shoulders while Denise had her head down. The human felt as if she were the one who did something wrong. She instead focused on the wine bottle. Sanguis Virginis…..

"When you hunt tomorrow, I will not allow you two to take any of the harvests. Your food for tomorrow will depend on me. Is that understood?"

"But!—"

"Is that understood?"

Daniela whined while Kassandra sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes, mother," the sisters chorused.

Lady Dimitrescu hummed then lightly tapped their shoulders. "Off to your chambers now."

When Daniela walked past Denise, the vampiress glared and scowled at her causing the human to finally detach her eyes from the tray. "This is all your fault, you filthy human!" She rumbled before walking away with Kassandra beside her.

Denise raised an eyebrow at the accusation as her eyes took a peak on the pair. The small action hasn't gone unnoticed by the Lady. She was amused but mostly impressed by the loud display of disapproval. Meanwhile, Denise was struggling to breathe as her eyes finally landed on Lady Dimitrescu who was wearing nothing but a creamy silk night robe that accentuated all her curves. This made Denise focus her gaze on the wine on her tray again to avoid any..unnecessary thoughts. _Sanguis Virginis..?_

When they were in the Lady’s chambers and Denise had poured her golden chalice the thick dark red wine, the Countess spoke, “I could only wonder why you didn’t, at least, talk back, pet,”

Lady Dimitrescu went to sit on the chair in front of her vanity then took a sip on her chalice, peering over the rim to stare at the human. Even when she was sitting, she still towered over the human which never ceased to feed her ego. Well, Denise is so small compared to her that even if she knelt down, she would still be towering over the human.

Denise let out a nervous chuckle, a hand creeping up to the back of her neck. "I supposed that they would eventually get tired and stop, Mistress."

Lady Dimitrescu watched her intently as if wanting to elicit something from the human. A sigh, a groan, or any violent reaction—something that seemed like a rare gem on the human. She was even expecting her to confide in her. But at last, her human did neither of the things she expects her to do. She did not even defend herself. She just stood there tolerating all her daughter’s mischiefs.

"So, if I hadn't come, you would have waited there all night? Is that what you're saying, pet?"

Denise looked down, ashamed of something even she quite didn't know of. Was it because what her Mistress said was accurate or was it because she was too obedient for all of them? She knew that she could've at least talked back, yet she didn't in fears of angering her Mistress even though it literally was not her fault. It didn’t even occur to her that the Lady might be angered if she arrived late.

“So, you would have..” It was not a query but rather a confirmation. Lady Dimitrescu glanced at her pet who still had her head down, seeming to be in a heated debate against herself in her head. She thought that their conversation would end there and that she would send Denise off to her own chambers, only that the human spoke before she could even move her lips.

“Mistress,” called out Denise, eyes shooting up to look directly at her Mistress’ eyes. The Lady in return shot her a curious glance, nodding down at her. “If you would allow me to taunt them, Miss Kassandra and Miss Daniela, I would do so with pleasure, my Lady.”

“And how would you do that, pet?” queried the Lady before she took another sip of her wine.

Denise’s eyes shimmered with mischief and a grin grew on her lips at the question. “I have my ways, Mistress. It works quite well on humans like me, they’d be pissed off to the extent that they would just stop messing with me. I don’t know yet if the case would be the same with your daughters….” she trailed off, not knowing what to say next. “But I wouldn’t be treating them like my Mistresses, my Lady. Again, only if you would allow me to, but if not, then that’s okay too, Mistress,”

Lady Dimitrescu pondered for a moment. She placed her chalice down on her vanity. “If you go too extreme for my liking, be prepared to face the consequences, my pet.”

“Thank you so much, Mistress!” Denise bit her bottom lip and she was weirded out by herself when she wanted to jump in her Mistress’ arms in gratitude, _of course only gratitude and nothing more._

Denise’s wide grin that night was something that Lady Dimitrescu could never forget together with the unexplainable flood of..warmth that blossomed within her chest.

_I really have to come back to my senses before everything gets out of hand.._

Denise’s and Lady Dimitrescu’s relationship was eccentric. They were a Mistress and a Maiden, yet the human felt that ‘pet’ describes her place more accurately. Although most of the time Denise only has to help maintain the castle’s pristine condition and serve her Mistress, there would be times when Lady Dimitrescu calls her to her chambers during night just before bed. Then she will be ushered to come close to her Mistress, sometimes the Lady speaks but mostly she just looks at her pet and the human will immediately approach her. Denise will then find herself seated on her Mistress’s lap, feeling smaller than ever yet secured--in her Mistress’ arms. Warmth would spread into her veins as she looked up into her Mistress’ bright golden eyes that always seemed to pierce through her soul as if searching for something or anything at all only to find nothing. Denise’s whole body would feel as if it’s on fire because of the overwhelming feeling of the proximity between her and her Mistress. At that exact moment--where Denise feels as if her whole word had fallen into a havoc, that is when her Mistress would strike. Strong yet delicate hands taking hold of what’s left of her short hair, then yanking it with force that should have induced a yelp of pain but what Denise felt and let out was quite the contrary.

The human felt anything but pain as her Mistress’ elongated fangs punctured her skin and sunk deep into her flesh. Even when her blood was being drained out of her, it made her dizzy almost near to fainting, yet Denise felt odd as if this was something she loved doing. Clearly, she does not enjoy her blood and energy being sucked out of her, but apparently, she now does. This was so not her. And the pleasure she surely felt when her Mistress released these words were incomparable to anything she has ever felt before. Not even the joy after she sees the gleam in the eyes of the people she has helped could compare to this new feeling. It was unlike others.

“A virgin,” gasped the Lady but her surprise was quickly replaced by her primal desires as she growled, a sound that would have frightened anyone because of how animalistic it sounded yet Denise sat still on her Mistress’ lap being more turned on than ever. “You taste so good, pet. I am so keeping you, my pet! Only mine to play with!"

Lady Dimitrescu gazed into her brown eyes long enough for the promise to be engraved in Denise’s heart and mind before she placed her mouth back over the puncture, licking it and savoring the last droplets of blood that had seeped from it.

Denise expected criticism when the Lady first tasted her blood and found out that she is a virgin. No one liked virgins, right? People close to her often picked her out on it, saying that it’s shameful to remain a virgin at her age. She couldn’t care how the vampiress found out but she is guessing it’s one of her Ladyship’s abilities. What she could focus on were the praise and the declaration. She had no problems staying in the castle forever, but her responsibilities... She couldn’t be bothered to care about anything, at least not for tonight.

Tonight was all about pleasing her Mistress.

The blood-drinking session every night became a routine though Lady Dimitrescu would lessen her consumption and only do it every other day to not accidentally kill her pet. The human just tasted so good that even with her impressive self-control, she fears that she might just lose it. Denise should have expected that her Lady would acquire this service from her. She had a hunch, but still the surprise was still there along with something that she must not be feeling if she wanted to remain professional.

If Lady Dimitrescu is not feeding on her pet, she would be cuddling her on her bed and allow Denise to spend the night there. The human, at first, was beyond awestricken. Her Lady had let her use her bed. It was so spacious yet with her Mistress it felt just right. Why did Lady Dimitrescu let her sleep with her? She expected to sleep with her in other ways, seeing that she literally is a pet, but she never saw this soft stuff coming.

Lady Dimitrescu, so far, has not hinted at wanting any sexual services from her. The closest they have been was not even sexual--it was innocent; cuddling, hugging, or whatever it is called, or the feeding if you count that. It became a habit of the Countess, maybe even a want that could not be satiated albeit being served at all times. She was also not that violent, aggressive, or strict to her human as what Denise had expected--not that she could be since Denise obeys her without a word uttered, not even a question or a verbal reaction. But every now and then, the younger woman would ask questions--Lady Dimitrescu never entertained questions, especially from humans. But maybe what made her tolerate the human’s querying is that her questions were merely about her service or if she could go outside to “connect with nature”, as what her human says. Then she would watch from her window to see her human playing with the snow, attempting to create a snowman, like a child seeing it for the first time.

Cuddling has become a ritual. Lady Dimitrescu would randomly call Denise and tell her to sit on her lap just so she could hold the human against her and absorb her warmth, doing nothing but to be against each other. No biting, feeding, or any vampire-related businesses. Denise was not opposed to this. In fact, she wanted this as much as her Mistress did. It brought her solace, ease, and a weird sense of security that nothing bad would happen to her as long as she’s in her Mistress’ arms--and Denise thought that this could possibly be the case. Either way, the human started feeling something that she has been wanting to feel ever since but refuses to let herself do so.

_This is not a good sign. I can’t lead myself on that road again._

After all, it didn’t make sense and she barely knows her Mistress aside from the fact that she could kill her anytime she pleases.

Aside from their rather quaint relationship dynamics, the title Mistress had slipped away too. One time at the great hall, Lady Dimitrescu and Denise were alone. The human watched her Mistress eat in peace--she would have joined her but she had just eaten that time and she didn’t get any invitation to eat or sit so she remained still on her spot. She watched as her Mistress delicately ate the flesh--on any other occasion, she would have been frightened as it was human flesh, but Lady Dimitrescu had made it seem like a delicious tender steak instead of human meat. She kept watching until the Vampiress had dropped her cutleries, wiping the blood on the mouth off the cloth hanging on her chest.

“Pet,” called the Lady and the human was moving towards her right away. Golden eyes found Denise causing her to bring her head down in submission. “Come here, sit, my pet” She lightly tapped her lap as an invitation.

Denise would have blushed. She fumbled on the seams on her ripped jeans before nodding. “Yes, Mo--” Her eyes widened in shame and embarrassment. The action and the slip up were certainly not missed by her Lady whose dark red lips had grown into a side smirk. “I mean.. Umm.. Yes, Mistress.” she corrected herself before she attempted to sit on Lady Dimitrescu’s lap. Attempted, that is, as she was again grabbed by her waist before she could even move.

One of the Lady’s hands crawled up from Denise’s waist up to her throat going to the back of her neck. She inched her head closer to the human who was looking down at her fists, her nose brushing to the back of her neck causing the hairs on it to rise before settling down on the base of the human’s neck. The hand that was on Denise’s waist squeezed the soft flesh before an arm wrapped around her torso in a possessive embrace.

Denise could feel her Mistress’ lips curving into a smirk on her right clavicle and one of her hands yanking her head to the side with a slight tug to give space for her mouth. She could only hope that vampires could not smell arousal because if that happens, then she’s screwed.

“What were you about to say, darling?” Lady Dimitrescu had chuckled, her tongue licking the soft expanse of Denise’s clavicle.

“N-nothing, Mistress.”

Lady Dimitrescu let out a low hum of disapproval seeming to hide a low growl before she nipped at Denise’s olive skin. “Yes, darling? I quite didn’t catch it..” her tone was teasing, which only fueled her human’s embarrassment.

Denise thought that her Mistress would let it go, she really hoped because she didn’t want to repeat what she was about to say. But judging by her Lady’s growling, she knew better than to play dumb and forget everything.

“M-mommy..” whispered Denise, head snapping downwards while her eyes went shut.

Lady Dimitrescu grinned, her fangs growing while her hand held Denise’s chin before forcing her to look up. Denise still had her eyes closed.

“I can’t hear you, pet.” Denise knew that her Mistress did. “Are you mute, my dear pet?”

“N-no, Mis--” The hand that was on Denise’s chin went a little higher and held her cheeks, forcing her mouth to open before a finger slid in.

“Ahh, ahh..” Lady Dimitrescu clicked her tongue in disapproval, pushing further into her mouth. “Do I have to repeat myself, pet?” she removed her middle finger from her pet’s mouth before her hand went back to her throat, wrapping around it like a loose cloth.

“N-no, Mi--” the hand on Denise’s throat tightened. She took a deep breath and swallowed her nerves. “N-no, M-mommy..” This time, her voice was louder, and her Mistress rewarded her with a hickey on the side of her neck, large enough to be seen and visible enough to show anyone whom Denise belongs to.

“Now, was that so hard to do, my dear pet?” Denise shook her head the best she could since her neck was still in her Mistress’ grasp. “You are going to answer me verbally at all times when I address you or else I’ll put that mouth of yours into good use. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mommy.” her voice trembled but Lady Dimitrescu paid no mind. It was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Her pet was fortunate that only the two of them were there since her daughters went on a hunt and the other servants were doing their tasks.

“Now, I believe that you do know how to address me properly from now on. Isn’t that right, my pet?”

“Yes, Mommy.”

"Good girl."

Lady Dimitrescu smiled once more before sinking her fangs deep into her human’s neck, hoping that she could sink them in other parts of Denise’s body as well. Her desire grew into a wildfire that cannot be put out easily, and she also hoped that she could bury her fingers in Denise’s other parts aside from her little mouth.

 _Oh, that warm mouth of hers…_ Lady Dimitrescu promised herself that she would put it into good use.

_Soon, my pet. Soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful people! Thank you all for the kudos and the feedbacks! I really appreciate them like so muuuuch <3
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if updates are not frequent or consistent. I'm dealing with so much schoolwork at the moment, and also calculus is such a fucking bitch >.<
> 
> Again, thank you all for your support, and may all of you have a good day/night/whatever time it is at yours ahead!!


	5. Castle Dimitrescu

_Run, run..! Never look back, Alcina..._

Alcina jolted up from her bed, chest heaving and her breathing ragged. She looked around, thankful that her pet decided not to sleep in, she was probably up earlier to do her duties. It has been a while since this nightmare has visited her. A nightmare yet her last moment with her beloved. The very last moment she had seen him, wearing his stupid smile that she so much wanted to rip off his face. It wasn’t that she hated him smiling when in fact she loved his smile, it was that he was not supposed to smile at that very moment.

It had been a while, indeed, since her brain reminded her of that nightmare, but it wasn’t too long ago. This only stopped about two years ago. Well, it didn’t actually stop. It just lessened its intensity. This time, however, it was more intense than before.

“Mother?” Alessia barged in, voice seeping with concern. “Are you alright? You seem to be in danger? I heard your heart beat increase.” She never entered her Mother’s chambers without her permission, but she couldn’t be bothered to care at this moment as her worry got ahead of her.

Alcina’s golden eyes went to her daughter. Memories of her turning them flashed back. How long has it been? I have raised beautiful and strong daughters on my own… On my own… There was, however, a period in their lives when someone had helped Alcina with raising her three daughters. And what a lovely time it was, they all spent their time together like a normal family although at first they all treated him like a servant--as he was.

“I’m alright,” Alcina smiled. She couldn’t let anyone know that her nightmare has begun haunting her again. She wasn’t even certain if it will last a long time like before or if it would eventually dissipate. “Nothing’s wrong, my dear,” Her smile yet her voice quavered, as if she was convincing herself, which her daughter seemed to catch on.

_Of course, she’s my daughter and she’s not stupid.. Well, there’s Daniela, but even that girl is not stupid.._

Alessia sighed and went to sit on the bed beside her mother. She stared at her. Her golden eyes, akin to her mother’s but not comparable to their gleam, were pleading. Pleading to hear her mother talk about it--about anything. Although she had a hunch on what’s bothering her mother--she only had one thing that bothered her unlike anything else--Alessia still wanted to hear it coming out of her mother’s mouth.

At last, the odds were on her.

“It was just a stupid dream..”

_Of course, it will always be that dream._ Alessia moved closer to her mother. She reached for her hand and held it in both of hers. “Mother, is it about that night again?” Alcina looked away. “You still haven’t forgiven him? You still haven’t moved--”

Alcina turned to her daughter with a sharp look in her eyes, speaking firmly, “No, I haven’t and I will never forget. I will never dare forget every moment I had--we had,with him.” Then she looked away, fixating her gaze from anything but her daughter. “How can I forget when he was the only person who truly loved us? It was unconditional."

As Alessia stared at her mother, she realized that she herself too was longing for him--in a way in which a child does to their parents. He was the father she, even her sisters, never had. She had a father back then when she was still human, before her Mother had found her, but her biological father was unlike him. He was caring, gentle, and he never discouraged her for pursuing whatever she wanted. She loved him, all of them did, she knew that--even Daniela loved him although her sister may not admit it out loud.

But among them all, it is their Mother who loved him the most. He was, indeed, the only person who never got scared of Alcina. He cowered before her, yes, but Alcina knew that it wasn’t because of fear. They all had memorable moments together, and Alcina would never forget the joy she felt every time she was with him. Especially the last moment she had with him, she will never forget everything.

The stupid smile, the sad gleam in his eyes, his words of goodbye, and his stupid fedora hat.

His whisper, it was the most unforgettable of them all.

Alcina was being pulled by her daughters that time and they were successful in leading her to the carriage when she heard him whisper softly, “I love you, Alcina my dearest.”

She heard it a lot of times before, yet at that particular moment, it seemed to become more extremely-felt as he was uttering it in his last moments. It was all that she heard before the carriage brought them to the castle.

Alcina pulled her hand then used it to tug her daughter closer before planting a kiss on her forehead. “Do not fret, dear. I’m alright. Now, get up and let us go on. There’s something important that needs to be done today.”

“Mother,” Alcina ceased her movements. “You told me before that he promised you something before the..…” She trailed off, knowing that she might trigger her mother if she continued. “We know him, he never broke any of his promises when he was alive..”

“That he did..” Alcina agreed, a small smile clouding her lips as she reminisced. “Although he broke one of his promises to me,”

“Which is?”

Alcina grinned. “He told me before that he would do his best not to fall in love with me. Well, I despise it when humans break their promises to me, whatever they may be.. But with this one, I am beyond delighted that he broke that one. Who could blame him? I am attractive, after all.”

“Mother, you know that uncle was not that shallow,” Alessia chuckled. “Well, I can’t argue though. Maybe he did his best--he never said that he would not fall in love with you?”

“No, he did not say that and yes, he was never close to being shallow although he can be stupid all the time..”

The memories kept flooding back. Alcina let herself fall on her pillows, wanting their warmth to at least lessen her longing for her beloved. It was all too much for her. Everything’s going too fast and slow. Before she realized it, she was crying. She felt her daughter’s caress on her cheeks rather than her own tears that were flowing freely.

“Mother, maybe he will keep this promise of his..”

“How could he if there is no way for him to return?!” Alcina sobbed. “Maybe I have moved on. I just couldn’t deny the fact that we could have done something else that would have saved all of us.”

“I don’t know, mother..” Alessia sighed before wiping a lone tear of hers. “But please, don’t blame yourself. It was the villagers’ fault. Remember why we burnt that place long ago after stealing all of their virgins and killing all their men? Then, we targeted the town next. It was never anyone’s fault but theirs.”

Her mother remembered. It was quite a time of their lives. It was refreshing to see the village and town, who had put an end to his beloved, burn and die and cry at their mercy. This is what Alcina thinks that they should’ve done instead of him sacrificing himself. But of course, he had to be so compassionate. He did not want war. He wanted Alcina and her daughters to live a peaceful life, so he decided that escaping was the best option.

And he was the sacrifice.

“I know.. And I will never forgive those imbeciles for taking what was mine.”

* * *

“Hey, wait up!” Denise ran up to Alessia after seeing her emerge from the stairs. The vampire turned to her and stopped walking. The human was panting and catching her breath when she was behind Alessia.

“Hey. Aly!” She greeted with a smile when she was proper. “I was informed by the other servants that all of you are headed somewhere,"

Alessia nodded. "Yes. I, my sisters, and our Mother will commemorate someone dear to us."

Denise's face grew with wonder but her shoulders slumped. "Oh," escaped her lips. "W-well.. I only wanted to ask if you want me to prepare a specific dish for you or anything at all when you return..? As well for your sisters and Lady Dimitrescu herself.."

Alessia stared at her. "You seem like you want to say more," she pointed out with a small smile. "Come on, tell me. I won't bite."

Denise looked around before her eyes settled back on Alessia, a hand creeping up to the back of her neck and rubbing the soft skin. "I...Well, I was wondering where you're going and if I could come with..?" The vampire shot her a look which prompted her to explain herself. "I.. Well, I.. If only I would be allowed to, if not, that's perfectly fine… I just thought that maybe you would go somewhere similar to your castle, you know, historical stuff? I would just take pictures..??"

Alessia shook her head, a smile plastered on her lips. "You never learn, do you?" She reminded her, "Taking pictures is what made you a slave of ours, and yet here you are, prepared to do what it takes to get another picture.. By the way, what happened to that picture?"

"I deleted it.." Denise explained. "Well, it didn't feel quite right, you know? I'm just gonna have to ask Lady Dimitrescu for permission some other time.."

Oh yes, the 'Mommy' title. Denise has begged Lady Dimitrescu enough for her Mistress to take pity on her and grant her request. She is obliged to use that title only when they are alone, which Denise is more than happy to obey. Although it took Denise a lot of begging, up to the point that she was almost naked—if it weren't for her underwear— on her knees before her Mistress decided it was enough.

"Come with,"

Alessia led the way while Denise was silently trailing behind her. The human could only wonder what her Mistress' reaction would be when she asks to accompany them to wherever they'll go. She hoped that it wasn't too private for her not to be invited, but that was already crushed as she remembered Alessia saying something about commemorating someone dear to them. It must be really important. A significant event.

Denise could only wonder who it was that they are going to commemorate. _Perhaps their ancestors?_

Any trail of thoughts evaporated when they stopped in front of a door she has become rather fond of. Lady Dimitrescu is truly a powerful and mysterious being.

"Mother?" Alessia knocked. "Come in," was shouted from the other side.

There Lady Dimitrescu sat in front of her vanity, clipping her earrings to her ears before she picked up her lipstick to apply some on her already dark lips. Meanwhile, Denise was staring at her, mesmerized by her Mistress and her graceful movements.

"Oh, pet, you're here," Lady Dimitrescu spoke without glancing at Denise. "Perfect. Come here and help me with my necklace."

Too drowned in her Mistress' intoxicating presence, Denise snapped herself out of her daze as she shook her head before she nodded. "Y-yes, Mommy,"

Lady Dimitrescu finally glanced at Denise only to cock her perfectly-carved eyebrow. The human was wondering why her Mistress was staring at her as if she had done something shocking, which to her knowledge, she hadn't done anything interesting at all. Only when she realized what it was that caused for her Mistress to react like that did her eyes widen before she rambled her apologies.

"I-I mean— Yes, my Mistress-!" She hurried toward Lady Dimitrescu and waited for her to drop the necklace onto her hands.

Denise refused to make eye contact with Lady Dimitrescu. She could feel the heat of her gaze even without looking into her golden eyes along with it was the smugness and her signature smirk. She couldn't face Alessia either. If only she could be swallowed by the ground…

Her trembling hands held the necklace. Denise went behind the Lady, grabbing one stool to stand on, before she moved her arms carefully not to hit her Mistress. The proximity ragged her breath. Her trembling hands locked the necklace around Lady Dimistrescu's neck. She could feel its heat as her hands were almost touching her Mistress' neck; she wished that they did. But that would be unethical.

Denise accepted that Lady Dimitrescu is attractive in all aspects. There's just something about the Lady that keeps drawing her in, and her desire to know more about the vampiress keeps on getting stronger. She wanted to know her deeper than her strong and intimidating demeanor. Along with that is the acceptance of something else. Her feelings; she could not control them. But, she knew what she'd do with them. She will hide them forever as she always does because once she lost something when she was brave enough to declare her love.

"What is it that you need, dear?"

"It's actually about your 'baby'—"

The term made Denise snap her head to Alessia who was grinning at her. "Hey, I'm not—!"

"—Spoken to, are you?" Lady Dimitrescu cut her off, eyes piercing her through the mirror. Denise glanced at the mirror and regretted it as her heart decided that it could still beat faster. "N-no, Mistress. I'm sorry.."

"Oh, you will be," Lady Dimitrescu chuckled. "You will beg for my forgiveness later until your mouth hurt so much that you would have difficulty in talking because you were so ahead of yourself and spoke when not spoken to."

Denise nodded in defeat before she stepped down from the stool then put it back on its place and went back to her place earlier behind Alessia. But before she could even take a step away, Lady Dimitrescu had grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on her lap. Her hands immediately closed and settled on her own lap, head bowing down.

"Alessia, what were you saying about my naughty baby?" Lady Dimitrescu had inched closer to Denise's right ear when she said that, making sure her breath fanned over it before she bit its earlobe.

Lady Dimitrescu's hands made sure to roam every inch of Denise's body before one settled on her abdomen and the other wrapped around her throat lightly. It also seemed that her lips, tongue, and fangs couldn't behave as the Matriarch started peppering Denise's exposed skin with kisses that turned into nips until she was sucking on it, leaving small to average-sized hickeys.

Denise, on the other hand, did her best to distract herself and not indulge in her thoughts. For the nth time, her Mistress' tempting actions are actually invoking such reactions from her. Those reactions include wanting to let herself be absolutely under her Lady's control, and giving into her primal desires along with her desires.

This could only mean that she is getting romantically attached to her Mistress, and Denise was certain that this is bad news.

"Why don't we ask her?" Alessia's voice snapped Denise out of her internal crisis. The vampiress didn't seem to be bothered by the sight unfolding in front of her.

Now that she's actually in the presence of her Lady, Denise couldn't get herself to say her request. _It would be too much anyways, so it's better that I just withdraw it.._

"I.. Nevermind, i-it's—" The hand on her throat tightened before she felt fangs biting hard on her clavicle, enough to draw blood.

"You're quite defiant today, aren't you my dear pet?" Lady Dimitrescu licked her way up to the area below Denise's right ear. "Is your intention to have my attention focused only on you? Because if that is so, Mommy would be so, so angry that you'd wish you have done what you should have when you've got the chance to, darling."

"N-No, Mommy," Lady Dimitrescu smiled against her skin. "Good. Do you remember what I hate the most?"

"L-liars!" Denise squaked, almost letting out a moan as her Lady sucked on a particular spot on her back, her Mistress took note of this rather intriguing reaction. "O-or anyone who doesn't t-tell the t-truth…"

"That is correct!" She praised before her hands cupped Denise's breasts and squeezed them. "Now, now, will you do the good thing? Or, will you insist on being so naughty?"

_Oh my fucking--I can't think straight._ "I-I wanted to know where you're g-going and if I could come--!"

Denise would've clenched her thighs if it weren't for the hand that crept down in between them and cupped the area she wanted to be touched the most at this moment. She wasn't able to conceal her moan this time. The sound she made was pure sin and Lady Dimitrescu seemed delighted at this. It was the first time her pet had actually let out a sound like this after being teased for so long.

_Oh, the sounds she would make once we let ourselves indulge.._ Lady Dimitrescu mused before her mind went back to the matter.

"You do seem that you could come right now, right here on my lap.." The matriarch mused and heard a chuckle from her daughter. She moved her hand away from Denise's thighs. "But no, I won't allow you to come anytime soon, pet."

Denise let out a whine. Touching herself before she goes to sleep after all this was actually her plan. Back then, her desire wasn't strong enough that she would do something about it. But this time, she just wanted nothing else but to reach her climax, which her Mistress has clearly forbidden her to.

Her reaction made her Mistress let out a loud chuckle.

"I understand your request very well. Now, I demand to know what your reasons are behind it." Lady Dimitrescu sensed her pet's hesitation. "Refuse to tell the truth once more and the sole purpose of your mouth would be to satiate my sexual needs,"

Denise whimpered at the image in her mind. "I-I just wanted to take pictures.. I mean, if only you'd allow me to.."

Lady Dimitrescu seemed to ponder for a moment, wondering if she should give it a try. She wanted to make her human beg for it, but she knows all too well that when Denise says it's up to her, it means that it's up to her. Now, this might not be the case every time, but she seemed to notice that Denise lets her decide without much persuasion from the human when her pet doesn't want that thing so much—and this is one of those times. Meaning, Denise would most likely not beg for it.

"All right then," Lady Dimitrescu's next words sent a jolt of heat straight to Denise's core. "Do not wear a scarf or anything that would cover your neck."

Denise hated her sexual desires at that moment.

Denise obeyed and wore a thick black v-neck sweater. Daniela teased her about it causing everyone except Denise to laugh. She also had offered to drive them to the place they were headed to. Lady Dimitrescu was, of course, pleased at this because her pet decided to serve them without being told which is what a usual pet should do.

Fortunately, Lady Dimitrescu fit inside Denise's van, and thankfully, she was comfortable. It wasn't the usual van, it almost seems like a minibus only that its interior has the style of a van. Daniela told everyone, mostly her sisters, that the passenger's seat was reserved for her. It wasn't her first time riding this van.

The first time was when she accompanied Denise back to her home because the human had kindly requested to restock her supplies. At first, Lady Dimitrescu and her daughters were wary but when Denise had suggested that one of the daughters could come with her to make sure that she behaves, the doubt left their minds in an instant. She even suggested that Daniela come with her, which the vampiress was more than willing to.

Lady Dimitrescu has never had any pets like this before. Sure, some were obedient but not to the point that they were obeying because they were willing to obey. All of them, except Denise, only obeyed her orders because they were afraid for their lives. Meanwhile, this stupid moronic Denise Rodriguez was not even the least scared for hers and followed every of her whim without any word uttered. It was wonderful, really, but she wasn't sure whether to praise the human for her bravery or pity her for her foolishness.

"Hey Denise," Daniela called, eyes narrowed and focused on the side mirror as she leaned her head on the window. "That human in your house back then, she seems to be a resident there.."

"Well, yes.. I asked her to occupy my house while I'm gone.. and also, it's a normal thing between us, you know? Staying in each other's houses.." Denise answered just as she adjusted Lady Dimistrescu's seat while the other two settled on the seat further on the back of the van, arguing about something she wasn't able to hear.

Daniela hummed. "She's pretty," Now, Lady Dimistrescu's intrigued and tuned into their conversation. "Are you two in a relationship?"

Denise was about to put the key in the ignition when she heard that question. She turned her eyes beside her, staring at Daniela. Disbelief colored her features before she let out a chuckle.

"No, we're not. I'm afraid we're both single." Denise chuckled once again. "Why'd you ask?"

Daniela scoffed. "Nothing. It just seemed that you two were so close that she was on you all the time we were at your house and that she was almost kissing you all the fucking time! Do friends do that?!"

Lady Dimitrescu's eyebrows shot up.

"Well.. I don't know about the old times but yes, currently, we do that. And, we're best friends so that's normal. No, we don't have romantic feelings for each other if that's what you're wondering about. Also, we weren't kissing.. You're exaggerating.." The human answered calmly then smiled. "Why'd you ask? Do you like her? Don't worry, she'll most probably like you back—"

"Shut the hell up!" Daniela growled. "I only asked because you are Mother's pet, and you belong only to her. Am I correct, Mother?" She peaked over her shoulder to glance at her mother.

Lady Dimitrescu stared at Denise through the rear-view mirror. "Of course, dear. No one else will touch what is mine. Are we clear?" Now, she wanted to see this friend of Denise's.

On the other hand, Denise was gaping and was having a gay crisis inside her head. "Y-yes, Mistress." She coughed to regain her composure. “Um.. Forgive me, but I don’t think you’ve mentioned where we’re headed to, Mistress?”

“Oh, my bad,” Denise thought she saw sadness flick in her Mistress’ eyes. It was so brief that it might seem like it wasn’t there in the first place before it was masked by her usual strong demeanor. “We are going to the Castle Dimitrescu. I’m sure you have some device there to identify its location,” Lady Dimitrescu explained while Denise furrowed her eyebrows. “If not, I can instruct you so you know where to go.”

“Castle Dimitrescu?” Denise asked, confusion splattered across her features. “But isn’t that your castle?” she pointed to the enormous castle they were yet to depart from. “Oh, you have two castles? Hang on, I think I’ve really heard the name Dimitrescu before..”

While Denise kept mumbling to herself, Lady Dimitrescu was anticipating the human’s realization in hopes of it being relevant to her past or anything before she decides to answer all her questions.

“Oh!” gasped Denise before her face lit up. “Oh! I know, I know!” she announced like a little kid that everyone in the van turned to look at her and listen. “Now I know why the name Dimitrescu sounds really familiar!”

“What? What is it?! Tell us and stop being so giddy!” Kassandra demanded from the back, gaining nods and hums of approval from the others as well.

“Castle Dimitrescu has become a hot spot because of its enigmatic history. No one even knows of its true history aside from the story that it was burned by people due to a traitor who was rumored to have sided with the darkness instead of fighting it. I forgot their exact name but I think they were a Lord from around the 1800’s.. The darkness wasn’t much explained but I’m suspecting that was not what happened back there. I think the people made a mistake, you know, like how they used to burn women for accusing them as witches,” Denise shook her head in disbelief as it occurred to her that this kind of accusation still happens in this generation.

“Then, the residents of the Castle Dimitrescu were nowhere to be found after the incident, neither were the people of the nearby village and the town who burned the castle. Now, how the story got this far is because the nearby villages heard of it and kept spreading the word. Some even wrote stories and fictions about the Castle Dimitrescu.”

“How do you know all those? And you’re correct, that was far from what actually happened.” interjected Alessia.

“Well, I’m really fascinated by castles for unknown reasons--to the point that I would’ve bought a historic one if I could. I’m also a curious person, as you all know. I was searching for some castles around here in Romania and I happened to stumble across the Castle Dimitrescu, then boom, history.” Denise explained while gesturing with her hands which never failed to put a smile on her Mistress’ lips--which the human wasn’t aware of because she was too invested in her story-telling.

“What causes me astonishment though is why this castle is not listed or not even on the maps..” Denise pondered after gesturing to the beauty in front of them. “It also seemed like the village nearby doesn’t know of your castle though.. It’s really near them, yet none of them spoke about it..”

Lady Dimitrescu chuckled. “Oh, believe me, pet, they know.”

“Then why did they not talk about it?”

_You are naive, my pet._ “They also know about the danger that lurks in my castle. So when they chose not to speak about it, they knew that you were digging your own grave.” _Hundred years have passed, and yet these insolent fools have not changed a bit._ Lady Dimitrescu’s rage started building up again as she was reminded of that incident.

“Oh, so they were sacrificing me?”

Lady Dimitrescu nodded. “As they always do to tourists like you.” Denise nodded in understanding, not seemed to be affected by that wicked fact.

“They were sacrificing you,” Daniela repeated. “Yeah.. I know.. What of it?”

“What the hell do you mean, what of it?!” Kassandra exclaimed, her eyes filled with burning rage and annoyance for the human. “THEY WERE SACRIFICING YOU! Your blood so that theirs will be redeemed! What can you not understand from that simple thing?!”

Denise was, as usual, unfazed even by the rage of the vampires. “Ugh, yeah? I understand it completely. They sacrificed me so that they wouldn’t have to sacrifice someone from them.. That’s completely understandable. I am an outsider after all, and it would be more logical to turn me in than their people…”

All the vampires stared at her in what seemed like shock, surprise, and utter disbelief. When Daniela decided to break the tension by hitting the back of Denise’s head as if to knock some sense out of it.

“You are a fucking moron, Denise!” Daniela scoffed. “I’m not sure whether to celebrate your foolishness or pity you!”

Denise rubbed her head and narrowed her eyes at the person beside her. “Being nice is an option!” she growled, rolling her eyes before they settled back onto the road.

All of a sudden, the Matriarch let out a loud chuckle and a clap that disrupted everyone’s thoughts. They all turned to look at her. She was showcasing her perfect pearls through her signature smirk that Denise has grown fond of. “Interesting.” Lady Dimitrescu said, mostly to Denise. “Now, everyone, let us focus on our task. Pet, start the engine and drive us to my castle.”

Everyone ceased themselves from taunting the human while Denise started driving as she was instructed to, she couldn’t back out now. After a while, the engine stopped revving. It was quite far from the other castle but not too far. However, the Castle Dimitrescu was an entirely different story from the other castle.

Its size was even larger than the other one and it has an eerie vibe around it. This one Denise can’t stand despite not her first time being here. The sight alone was enough to cause her to tremble and send shivers down to her spine. She stopped the car meters away from the Castle, meaning the van was not in the Castle premises. Denise left the vehicle first before opening the doors for her passengers. She offered her hand out to help them leave her van.

When they are all outside, Denise decides to break the silence. “I-I’ll stay here and wait.. I can take pictures from here..” She doesn’t plan to; she had changed her mind once she knew of the place they're headed. Lady Dimitrescu glanced curiously at her while Alessia told her that the view would be better if she captured pictures from the inside. Kassandra was suspecting that Denise plans to escape, as what anyone is thinking aside from Denise herself.

“You asked to come with, and you will fulfill that request.” Lady Dimitrescu decided it was final.

“Yes, Mistress.” Denise sighed in defeat. She could only hope that whatever it is that they’d do, it would be fast.

Denise trailed closely behind her Mistress while the daughters were behind her as if to watch her. She wouldn’t wonder why and she couldn’t get herself to care. She was trailing so close to her Mistress that she could reach out and hold her dress like a little kid does to their mother. Their walk stopped in front of a wood standing starkly in front of the castle entrance, meters away from the main entrance. The castle was said to be burned and yet it still stood as if it hadn’t gone under those circumstances.

The daughters went to stand and gather around the wood while Lady Dimitrescu remained standing in front of it. There was a tombstone at the feet of the wood. The text on it read, "Augustin Dalca of House Dalca".

While Denise couldn’t move, her heart was hammering inside her chest and she closed her eyes to block out any view of the castle.

“Pet,” the voice brought an odd sense of security to her. “Your heart is racing. You are frightened of something.” She was fighting her nerves so badly that she hadn't felt Lady Dimitrescu lifting her chin up and pulling her close. “Tell me what’s bothering you, dear.”

“It’s not my first time here,” Denise choked out. “I-I.. This place is overall majestic but something in me doesn’t like this place.. Please don’t be offended.. It just really scares me for some reason.. I’m sorry, Mistress.”

“But didn’t you mention being fascinated by castles?” Denise nodded. “Then why be scared of my castle?” She didn’t know the answer herself.

“Tell me, pet,” Lady Dimitrescu gripped her throat. “Did you steal something from my castle?” Something many tourists often tried to do.

“N-no, Mistress. I haven’t done anything to damage your property. All I did was drive here and then drive back into my house. I didn’t even set a foot within its premises because I was so afraid of something that I cannot explain,”

Lady Dimitrescu was doubting her pet, and yet Denise showed only the truth. All of them could only wonder what it is that causes the human to act like that around Castle Dimitrescu. Little did everyone know that this little fear of Denise would inflict major changes into their lives.


	6. Alcina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this on my phone bc my laptop died. Sorry in advance for mistakes 🙇🙇

Lady Dimitrescu had promised herself to ruin her human as soon as possible. She wanted to devour Denise in all her wicked ways. She would tie her up, spank that firm bottom of hers, have the human begging for her, and she would make sure that Denise would never forget why she is here and what her sole purpose is. She was more than prepared; however, she can’t get herself to proceed. How can she when her human is being the dumb idiot that she is? Usually, she wouldn’t put up with foolishness or anything akin but Denise keeps doing stuff that evokes that feeling of warmth and giddiness that she thought had died long ago after the _incident_.

Remember that Denise wanted to get back at her daughters, and how did she do that? By being the most annoying shit every one of them has ever seen.

Denise started by creating lots of snowballs in her free time, when she is done with all her chores for the day excluding the specific services her Mistress acquires from her.

Then, she piled them up and hid them in the ice-house--luckily, this was unused and it seemed like neither of the daughters went to the storage anymore. When she was satisfied with her snowballs, she started searching her stuff for any bags she could use to store those. After finishing those, she was so jolly that all of the Dimitrescu, especially the two of the daughters, were curious as to what had caused this attitude of hers.

While all of them were wondering what this pet of their mother is up to, the Mistress seemed to have a guess on what her little pet is up to. She had been observing her for days, when Denise was piling up her snowballs. She praised her human for her sneaky ways. Denise only did her agenda when all of the daughters went on a hunt, leaving them clueless of her deeds. What Lady Dimitrescu anticipated was the result of this shenanigan.

“Alright, that’s it.” Daniela snapped after she swallowed a kidney. This sight was not new to Denise and she actually got used to it, excluding the part with blood but she did her best to not hyperventilate at the sight of it. “What’s up with you? You’re acting really weird and I don’t like it.”

Denise only grinned in response. “You’ll find out soon!” she sang before resuming to eating her meal.

Her response further angered Daniela who wanted to slit her throat right on the spot. Lady Dimitrescu seemed to have sensed this because she was shooting her daughter a stone cold stare.

“Finish your meal, Daniela.” and she obeyed, pretending that her meal is the human sitting across her who seemed to be smug about something.

She tore the flesh with her teeth rather harshly as if proving a point to the human. Denise, on the other hand, was unfazed and just raised her eyebrows at her as if to tell her, ‘That’s all you got?’ The vampiress seemed to have caught up on her unspoken message which caused her to flare her nose in pure rage.

And soon enough, both Daniela and Kassandra found out what the stupid human was on about.

It happened on one of their hunting days. Just like any other hunting day, none of them paid much attention to it, all except Denise and Lady Dimitrescu herself who was watching from the porch with a cup of tea in her right hand.

Denise carried a tote bag on her shoulder similar to how Santa would carry his gifts. She placed it on her feet before picking up a snowball. She was hiding behind a castle wall near the front door of the castle, waiting for the two to walk through. And when they did, Denise aimed first for Daniela’s head before Kassandra’s. The blonde and the redhead stopped on their tracks.

"Hey, come on we have to hunt," Alessia spoke when she didn't hear footsteps following her. She turned around to check on her sisters who both wore a murderous look in their eyes. If possible, smoke would have been coming out from their ears and noses. "What's the matter? Don't you want to hunt?? You were so thrilled and now both of you act as if someone had pissed you off down to your core??"

"That is because someone did!" They chorused before their heads turned around to spot who had thrown at them.

"You little stupid human come the fuck out!" Daniela dropped her weapon and started searching, tracking Denise down through her scent.

"Fucking, YOU WILL BE DEAD WHEN I SEE YOU! DO NOT COWER NOW, LITTLE BITCH!" Kassandra's fists were shaking as she followed suit in tracking the human, ears alert for any little movement that could possibly belong to her.

Another snowball hit Kassandra's chest followed by a soft giggle. "Like you could!"

The culprit finally showed herself, a wide grin plastered on her lips. She went to pick another snowball to throw but she couldn't move her limbs. It all happened too fast. One moment Kassandra and Daniela were standing meters away from her, then next thing the redhead was holding her hands behind her while the blonde stood inches away from her face, golden eyes narrowed down at her.

"You fucking--"

"Go on! Fucking beat this crap! She disrespected us!"

Denise was amused as well as her Mistress was who watched from the porch, a small grin hidden behind her tea cup.

The human grinned. "Alright, but can you really? I don't think Lady Dimitrescu would like that, would she?"

Daniela and Kassandra hated that she was right. They couldn't hurt this human or else their mother would be angered. She made eye contact with Kassandra before an idea popped in her head. Her manic smile appeared on her blood-smeared lips, brownish teeth because of blood on display.

"We cannot, for Mother would disapprove," Daniela inched closer to her face. "But I'll make sure to make you suffer in other ways. Kass, hold her still."

Alessia would have intervened had her Mother not signalled her to stay still. _So, she was here all the time and watching_?! Alessia gasped when she saw her Mother grinning and decided to watch as well.

The redhead complied, though not much effort was needed because the human was not struggling to escape, while the blonde went to open Denise's coat.

"Hey! It's cold out here! And what the, you perv!!" Denise's rage was short-lived as she thought of another way to taunt the blonde. "Ooohh, if you wanted to see me naked, you should've asked. I would have gladly complied, you know? That is, if your Mother allowed me to. I didn’t know that you wanted to see me naked? Ohhh, so this is what everything’s about..hmm..”

“Hey!” Daniela held her collar. “I do not want to see you naked! Fuck you!”

Then, that was when Denise’s misery started. Daniela had this predatory look in her eyes, as if she would devour the human right on her spot. The latter wished that was what the vampiress should have done instead of what she actually did. The blonde’s hands went for Denise’s torso and there the human felt everything fall.

Daniela was tickling her and she was doing a good job. It took everything in Denise not to give into laughing and flinching. Once she laughs, she’s done for. Her jaws were clenching really hard as Daniela continued her shenanigans. _This is unfair, they’re teaming up against me.._ Denise pouted. Her perseverance seemed to infuriate the vampiress as Daniela started being aggressive that it actually started to hurt.

“Hey, remember what your mother told us when I first arrived here?” Denise uttered then shouted with all her energy left. “Mistress!!!!” before she broke into a fit of laughter.

Denise called for her Mistress, knowing that she wasn't in the castle to begin with. Lady Dimitrescu left earlier to take care of personal matters. Otherwise had Denise known that her Mistress had returned, she wouldn't have made any action to get her Mistress' attention. She didn't want to be a bother to anyone aside from these two that were tormenting her.

"What now, human?" Kassandra let her arms slip, causing Denise to slowly fall and lie on her back while Daniela knelt between the human's legs and kept attacking her. "Got something to say?" The redhead wore a smug look on her face as she stared down at Denise as if to humiliate her.

"You--" Denise laughed. "Can't t--" she was cut off as Daniela hit a certain spot on her waist that made her wiggle like a worm with salt. "T-touch me!!" Her hands would've crept to her stomach hadn't they been pinned over her head in such a strong grip.

The sight lit up the matriarch's desires again. Her pet pinned down, hands above her head, and most importantly, helpless under her daughters' hands. Lady Dimitrescu couldn't help but to find herself wanting to be the one holding her pet down.

"Mother's not here. Your cry for help will never be heard." said Kassandra. "I-I know!"

"Then, why keep calling for her?" Daniela stopped her movements to let the human answer properly but Kassandra still held her firmly against the ground.

"Well.. It feels good and, also of course, for the theatrics. What else?"

"FEELS GOOD?!" Daniela started attacking her again. "You're the pervert here! I knew that you couldn't be trusted around Mother! You and your malicious thoughts! Pervert!!"

"I-- I'm not a pervert!" Denise retorted. "I--I would never sexualize your mother!"

Daniela would have accused the human more if it hadn't for the snowball thrown at her that certainly did not come from the human wriggling beneath her. Kassandra followed the trajectory from where it came from since she could see what was behind Daniela. It was from Alessia.

"Ugh.. Dani.." Kassandra jerked her head behind her sister.

Daniela ceased and slowly turned around, her eyes falling to her sister and to their mother who was not supposed to be here. She was standing by the front door and leaning against the frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

Denise followed her gaze and her eyes widened in disbelief, seeing her Mistress in all her glory, standing meters away from them as she watched their nonsense.

_I hope she didn't hear me crying for her, oh my.. Maybe I shouldn't have-- but it felt good on my tongue!_

Alessia broke the tension by throwing another snowball, this time aiming for the redhead who was hit right on her face. She giggled while the human watched with wide eyes as the snow broke and fell onto her face.

"Fuck," groaned Kassandra. "That's it! You all are so fucking dead!" She said before she started throwing snowballs.

It happened all too fast for Denise's eyes. One moment she was pinned to the ground without any way to escape and then later she was lying alone on the snow with her Mistress staring down at her while the three daughters were shooting snowballs at each other.

Lady Dimitrescu smirked at her. "So, it feels good, huh?"

Denise stood up and zipped her coat, head shooting downward in an instant as she felt her face heat up. Lady Dimitrescu lifted her chin and forced her eyes to gaze into her golden ones, still wearing a smirk on her dark red lips.

"Oh come on now, pet, don't be shy. You can tell Mommy anything." She cooed while her thumb caressed her pet's soft cheek.

Denise was more than thankful when a snowball hit her. She grinned sheepishly at her Mistress.

"Pet needs to entertain these idiots, Mommy."

Lady Dimitrescu would've hit Denise right on the spot for insulting her daughters, only that she realized that her pet never intended to insult them. It was done to refer to her daughters as silly little kids, which they all seemed as of that particular moment. So, she let it pass and enjoyed the rather exciting view. 

* * *

The next days had gone like that. Everything was so light, even the Matriarch felt it herself. The change was sudden nonetheless pleasant. They started kidding around though mostly Denise and the three daughters as Lady Dimitrescu didn't want her image to change, though she joked around her pet sometimes when they were alone. They all welcomed the shift that seemed to be caused by the human who had invaded their home.

Kassandra had stopped bothering Denise after the snowball fight although she still joined whenever they called in for another war while Alessia became even friendlier to her. Meanwhile, their sister Daniela seemed to have created a feud with Denise. The human reciprocated this and did not let any opportunity of pissing off the vampiress pass.

One night, Kassandra found her Mother alone in the empty hall whose purpose was to hold cotillion while she was wandering around the castle. She expected her Mother to be in her chambers and playing with her pet. The hall was large and there was a piano near the corner and a throne in the area where everything can be seen, a rectangular mosaic glass behind it. There on the chair in front of the piano, her Mother sat silently.

Fingers gracefully playing a soft music—an all too familiar piece that she often heard when she was younger. That time was around two hundred years ago. Her Mother had never played this piece nor this piano ever since the _incident_.

Kassandra watched and listened. She was waiting for her Mother to finish the piece although both of them knew that she couldn't get herself to even if she wanted to. "Mother," Kassandra stood beside the Matriarch. "She reminds you of him, doesn't she? The new human."

Lady Dimitrescu sighed. Of course, sooner or later one of her daughters would notice. Maybe it was because she was too obvious, or maybe because Kassandra noticed it too. It can't be just her. Maybe all of her daughters have noticed it but decided to speak none of it, except Kassandra apparently and she commended her courage for that.

"Does it matter?" sighed Lady Dimitrescu as her fingers lightly grazed over the tiles. "Would it change anything?"

Kassandra sighed. "I'm not certain," her shoulders slumped. "But there's a possibility that he—"

"No," Lady Dimitrescu cut her off harshly, golden eyes turning hard as she glared at the musical instrument.

"Have you forgiven?"

Alcina was taken aback. No, she didn't. She can't get herself to. She still resents that _he_ made that decision when they could've done something else.

Kassandra spoke when she saw the look in her Mother's eyes. "I mean, the new human, Mother, not him."

_Oh that_. "I did."

"Then, why is she still here? Her duty has been fulfilled. Why else should we keep her?"

Alcina couldn't answer.

"So, you want her to stay," Kassandra concluded, not bothering about the consequences of assuming things about her Mother.

"Mother, I find it so unusual that I see myself wanting her to remain as well. And no, it is not to cause her any harm, torture, or kill her, more likely to keep us company like how uncle did before.."

_Uncle_.. Alcina hasn't heard of that word for such a long time. Hearing it again makes her stomach flutter in excitement but only to be put off by melancholy.

She turned to her daughter. "You do?" Kassandra nodded. "Then, she will stay." The redhead lit up at the announcement before hugging her mother, a gesture she hasn't received for quite a while. Kassandra's joy was short-lived. "What if she decides to leave?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud buzzing of insects entering the room.

“There you are, Mother!” Daniela ran to them as if she was being chased by someone. "Mother! Kassandra!"

Alcina gazed into Kassandra's eyes before shifting her eyes to Daniela. "What is it, my dear?"

"Your pet!" Daniela flared her nose as her eyebrows furrowed. "She's-- something's wrong with her! She's not functioning properly again—"

Kassandra walked closer to her then slapped her forehead. "Fucking calm down!" She said. "That human never functioned properly anyways.."

"Ouch!" Daniela rubbed her forehead. "Dick! Mother, Kassandra's being a bitch again!" The pair started barking at each other, throwing slaps to each other. Daniela collared Kassandra who also did the same to her sister.

Alcina sighed, hand slapping her own forehead at the sight. _Why are they always like this?_

"Girls," the pair ceased and untangled each other's hands from their hair, dusting themselves off as if nothing just happened.

"Thank you. Now, Daniela, tell me why you've come to that conclusion?"

"Your human called me, ‘Miss Daniela’. She never called me with that title ever since her arrival here! And also, I pulled a prank on her. Guess what she did?"

"What?" Kassandra asked. "I did say guess, right? You fucking moron--"

"Get to the point," She ceased anymore of her insults when her mother sighed.

"Well, she didn't even flinch or taunt me back! She was surprised but there was no reaction aside from her eyes widening! And she even said, "I'm sorry, Miss Daniela," before she bowed her head down and dismissed herself like a fucking servant!"

"Well, she is a servant--" Kassandra argued, her chin caught between her fingers as if in deep thought.

Daniela shot her a murderous glare that would have melted her if possible. "You don't get the point, you moron piece of shit!" "What point?"

Daniela would have answered, but it seems like her Mother was quick to catch on.

"That Denise is not acting like her usual jolly self.." Alcina concluded, her eyes going over the piano. "Seeing the changes these past few weeks, her response to your antics is, indeed, unusual. There might be something wrong.." _I wonder what it could possibly be.._

Daniela nodded eagerly to her Mother, glad that someone understood what she meant unlike her stupid sister.

"Yes, Mother. I'm telling you that she is out of her mind. You need to do something about her before she completely loses it, Mother!" pleaded Daniela, her voice wavering. "I don't want my only playmate to be malfunctioning!"

Alcina chuckled. "Well, didn’t it occur to you that maybe you have overdone her?"

"If that's the case, then I will--" Daniela cut herself off once she realized what she was about to say. "Yuck! I mean, Alessia will take care of the human! I don't do aftercares." she scoffed.

If there's one thing that Alcina realized that night, it is that this little human of hers, apparently, makes all of them lose their composure. She wasn't certain whether she should be happy or concerned about the change. Either way, she'll figure it all out soon, hopefully, and maybe she'll also get to finally play with her pet for real.

"I'll look into it."

* * *

Lady Dimitrescu observed her pet for the next few days, watching all her actions carefully. The way she walked, the way she served, and the way she did all her tasks. Denise’s movements seemed to bland for her taste. The human did her tasks excellently but there was something missing. Denise never forgets to greet her but it wasn’t like before. Everything seemed to have become just a dull routine.

Her pet was not motivated and she lacks the usual jolly she has whenever she fulfills her tasks. This realization struck the Countess and her curiosity grew. _Something is, indeed, wrong with my human._. Lady Dimitrescu wondered what. This all seemed to start after their visit to her castle.

This attitude went for days until it turned into weeks. Lady Dimitrescu thought that maybe Denise just needed some time and space to think, that maybe her human was finally absorbing or realizing the situation she got herself in and was maybe doubting herself now.

So, of course, she granted it. However, she realized that might not be the case because she has given Denise enough time to figure herself out. The curiosity turned into worry.

One night when Denise was pouring Lady Dimitrescu her wine, the Lady noticed something. Although Denise did her job decently, her pet wasn't really there although she was physically. Her mind was elsewhere, it seemed to have flown far away from the castle, because she was talking to her pet yet received no feedback.

Lady Dimitrescu watched as her pet stared off the space with her face blank but tiredness was on the edge. Denise seemed to be worn-out about something. She also observed that there were growing black circles around her eyes and her eyes were slightly puffy and red as if she had been crying and hadn't been getting enough sleep. Seeing Denise's state bothered her.

_How can I not notice it?_

Lady Dimitrescu placed her chalice down then held one of Denise's hands in hers. When the human glanced at her with a fair amount of surprise, she slowly pulled her to sit on her lap.

Denise was straddling her Mistress while Lady Dimitrescu's hands were laced behind her near the bottom of her spine, arms securing her on her spot. The proximity urged her heart to beat aggressively against her chest. It didn't help that Lady Dimitrescu was yet again in one of her exquisite night robes. She couldn't put her hands in front of her because that would touch...well, her Mistress' delicate area. So, she hesitantly settled them on her shoulders and hoped that her Lady wouldn't be angered by this. Thankfully, Lady Dimitrescu didn’t say anything about it.

_Finally, the reaction I was hoping to induce_.. Lady Dimitrescu smirked to herself, a little bit relieved. _Now that I have your attention_.. She pulled Denise closer to her while her right hand gently cupped her cheek as she gazed into her brown eyes. The human was able to fully stare at her Mistress' eyes since the enormous hat was off the Lady tonight.

"I was talking to you, my dear," Lady Dimitrescu caressed her cheek with her thumb. "But you do not seem to hear me. Tell me, what's wrong?"

Guilt instantly crept to Denise's face similar to a kid who was caught doing something they aren't supposed to. "I-I am sorry, Mommy.. I was.. I was just tired.. May I know what it is that you were telling me?"

Lady Dimitrescu sighed her disappointment in her observation. _She didn't hear what I was saying_. _Too bad, I was looking forward to it.. Get a grip, Alcina, this is not about you and you must help your human.._

"It's alright, my dear. It wasn't important anyways. It can wait," Lady Dimitrescu smiled at her. "For now, let us focus on you."

_(What Alcina said: "Come sit on my lap. I want to kiss you.")_

"I think that I'm not being a good Mistress to you," Lady Dimitrescu put her thumb over Denise's lips when she saw the human was about to speak. "Something is clearly wrong, my dear. Would you tell Mommy what's wrong?" She kept rubbing Denise's lower lip with her thumb.

Denise shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I assure you, Mommy, I'm just...really tired.."

Lady Dimitrescu did not believe it, of course. She held Denise's face in both of her hands which made the latter shiver because of the coldness yet she also felt so hot at the same time. Golden eyes gazed into brown orbs as the Countess felt the pull becoming stronger than ever. This time she couldn't resist.

Alcina removed her hands from Denise's face as they crawled down to settle on her tiny waist. Her human was so tiny yet so strong. She gazed one last time into brown eyes before she pulled the human closer to her—Denise moved back a little bit when Alcina's hands were on her face.

As she pulled the human closer, she also inched her face close to her neck, letting her nose graze the soft expanse of olive skin before peppering it with open kisses. Her lips took their time exploring Denise's neck who lifted her head up to give her Mistress more space.

Alcina glanced at the human who seemed to be concealing all her moans before she decided to lick the area where Denise's shoulder and neck met then bit it, not too hard to draw blood. Denise released a sudden moan at the action, her hands locked behind Lady Dimistrescu's neck. The Lady didn't mind it for a bit, thankfully. Her mouth gaped in her haze.

The sound of delight urged Alcina to do more. She stopped and pulled back, gazing again into brown hazy orbs before one of her hands entangled Denise's short hair to force her to look back at her.

"You’ve been a perfect pet," Lady Dimitrescu caressed her face again. “Such a good girl for me… And good girls deserve rewards.” Alcina stared at Denise whose breathing had increased before crashing their lips together.

Denise couldn’t move; she seemed to be paralyzed, frozen right on her spot. Every part of her seemed to have stopped moving. Her heart momentarily stopped before beating again with so much aggressiveness. She didn’t know how to respond as this was her first kiss. Oddly, her body seemed to know what it should do. Her hands untangled before slowly crawling to cup her Mistress’ cheeks while her eyes closed slowly as she savoured the moment. She didn’t have to do much as Lady Dimitrescu had taken the lead, making sure to taste every inch of her lips.

Fireworks exploded in Alcina as she let her body decide their fate. Her teeth nibbled on Denise’s lower lip before biting hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. She quickly lapped and sucked the blood before intruding Denise’s mouth with her tongue. It was an exquisite taste, unlike anything she’s ever had yet, somehow, oddly familiar. Their tongues danced a slow pace before it quickened, due to her.

As much as both of them liked what was happening, they broke themselves apart after what seemed like eternity. Denise needed to breathe and Lady Dimitrescu knew that. The Vampiress also did not want to seem needy, she was the Mistress after all, and it’s her job to make her pet crave for her and not the other way around.

Lady Dimitrescu told Denise to spend the night in her chambers despite the human’s refusal. At that very same night, Alcina secured Denise in her arms, as if afraid that something terrible might happen to her pet if she let go, until they fell asleep--although, mostly Denise since Alcina had woken up around wee hours and decided to watch over her human doing nothing but to run her fingers through her short hair.

Alcina hoped that her ‘reward’ would convince Denise to confide in her. She knew that something was wrong and there seemed to be a deeper meaning behind it. She wanted to find out so she could help Denise in any way she could.

Denise, on the other hand, did not want to burden anyone. She kept everything all to herself, thinking that it would just fade away or eventually die like before.

She refused to spend more nights in Lady Dimitrescu’s chambers unless the Lady herself asked for her, which she would also try to evade by sleeping early in her own chambers right after she does all her tasks--except for tending to her Mistress’ needs because by the time Lady Dimitrescu calls for her, she’s already asleep.

Denise became more careful about her actions now. She did her best to remain jolly around the vampires, which seemed to work so far--that is with the daughters; however, the Matriarch knew that this was all Denise’s facade and that she had to do something about it sooner.

Denise couldn’t escape anymore as she was cornered on her way to her chambers by the Lady herself. Her heart dropped at the sight. She was a fool to think that she could avoid her Mistress. Sooner or later, Lady Dimitrescu would find her and this was not because of coincidence but rather because the Countess wanted to find her. _I thought I concealed it well.. Dammit._

Lady Dimitrescu was leaning against the wall beside her door, blocking any way in or out, with her arms crossed while staring down at her, wearing a displeased look on her face.

“There you are, little pet. Don't you know that I’ve been looking for you all week?” A smirk grew on her lips before she started taking steps toward Denise. “Do you think I wouldn’t take notice?” Denise shrunk in her place. “Do you think that I wouldn’t see that you’ve been avoiding me for a week?”

Lady Dimitrescu’s voice was laced with worry and concern that overpowered its anger, and that caused Denise’s heart to swell with guilt.

“Tell me, dear, what’s wrong? What is bothering you?” Denise looked down and shook her head, hands clasping in front of her. “What did I tell you about answering me?”

“To always verbally answer you, Mommy.”

“That’s right, but why do you always seem to forget that one simple reminder?” Lady Dimitrescu clicked her tongue. “Something must be really wrong. Would you like to tell me now?” said the Lady with the softest tone Denise had heard so far.

It seemed genuine, maybe it was, that she almost spilled what was wrong with her. “Nothing, i-it’s nonsense.. If I told you, you might kill me for wasting your time.. I swear, I just need more time--”

“Pet, I believe that I have given you enough time already, and I do not like to be kept waiting,” Lady Dimitrescu bent to inch her head closer while her hand was on the wall behind Denise to steady herself. Denise got a good view of Lady Dimitrescu’s chest which she immediately avoided as she stared up into those mesmerizing golden orbs.

“I also believe that you are already wasting my time by refusing to tell me, dearest.” Lady Dimitrescu smirked at her defeated expression.

“Now, if you still refuse to answer, I shall have you sleep in my chambers with me every night. You will only serve me and you will stop helping with the household chores. I will also take good care of you, and that includes drawing you baths and feeding you,”

“I-I.. That’d be too much--”

“Did I allow you to speak?” Denise shook her head as Lady Dimitrescu stared her down. The Countess nodded to herself before continuing what was interrupted. “This will remain until I deem that you are alright or when you finally decide to tell me what’s bothering you. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Mommy.” Denise sighed in defeat, shoulders slumping. _There’s no way out of this.._

“I am Alcina Dimitrescu and although I despise humans with every fiber of my being, I refuse to be a heedless Mistress.” When in reality, she was just worried for Denise. But of course, Lady Dimitrescu being herself, she would never say that out loud.

Denise sighed. “I never said that you were,” Lady Dimitrescu watched her. “It’s just.. I usually deal with this kind of stuff by myself..” She vaguely gestured to herself. “It’s always been that way.. I… I don’t want to bother you--”

“You are not.” Lady Dimitrescu picked her up and carried her like a bride. “So, Denise, let me take care of you.”

Denise hadn’t realized that she had been draining herself to exhaustion this past few days. That was the last thing she heard, and Lady Dimitrescu’s golden eyes somehow filled with concern staring down at her were the last thing she saw before darkness decided to take over her.

* * *

Lady Dimitrescu had barely joked around in her entire lifetime. So when she said that she would take care of Denise, she really would. Only that Denise wasn’t expecting to be taken care of in this way.

The next morning, she had woken up on Lady Dimitrescu’s bed. Denise’s first thought was to get up and get ready to do her duties as one of the castle’s servants. When she made a move to get up, she wasn’t expecting a hand to stop her. Lady Dimitrescu’s left hand was on her abdomen, forcing her down but not too much pressure that it would actually start to hurt. She looked to her right and saw Lady Dimitrescu sitting with her back against the headboard, a book in her right hand. Suddenly, she was taken back to reality when a voice disrupted her thoughts.

“And, where do you think you’re going?”

Denise felt like a deer caught in headlights. “Umm.. To prepare to do my tasks, my Lady..?”

Lady Dimitrescu shot her a side glance before her eyes settled back on her book. “What did I tell you last night?”

_What did she tell me last night..?_? Denise was silent for a moment as she tried to recall what her Mistress is referring to. An ‘Oh’ escaped past her lips once the realization hit her. She thought she was only hallucinating about last night. _I’m not even sure of what’s real and not anymore at this point,_ Denise thought with a sigh.

“Yes, you will do no tasks for as long as I see fit.” Lady Dimitrescu placed her book down on her nightstand. “Let Mommy take care of you, alright?” She said before planting a kiss on her forehead.

The gesture caused her heart to swell. This was the softest gesture her Mistress had done to her, and Denise felt like she could cry at that moment both from being overwhelmed and what has been in her baggage for the past few weeks after she saw the Castle Dimitrescu. And she did before she even realized it.

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

Denise shook her head as she wiped her tears away using the back of her hands. “Nothing,” she answered before she jumped onto Lady Dimitrescu’s lap and straddled her. She nuzzled in her neck as her hands went to wrap around it, mumbling, “Thank you so much, Lady Dimitrescu.” as she cried out more.

Denise felt her Mistress rubbing soothing circles on her back as she let her cry. She was utterly grateful that there were no more questions that followed. She indulged in the silence between them and in her Mistress’ touch. She nuzzled further into her Mistress’ neck and tightened her arms around her neck.

After some minutes, Denise pulled away to look at her Mistress, hands still wiping her tears. “Am I-I still...allowed t-to…wander around…...the castle?” she asked between hiccups as she looked up through her lashes.

_Aww, isn’t she adorable?_ Lady Dimitrescu almost cooed. She took her pet’s cheek in her right hand, thumb caressing the soft skin. “Of course, my dear..” She warned, “However, the cellar is off limits. Understood?”

“Yes, my Lady.”

For the rest of the day, Denise mostly spent her time outside. Lady Dimitrescu had trusted her enough to not watch her all the time but she was frequently checking to see how her pet was doing.

Sadly, Denise was still bothered by her nightmares and it seems like she can’t do anything about it. There was nothing she could do about it. She knew that the castle had triggered them, the same thing happened a few years ago. She doesn’t know why, but it just did every time she came close to that castle. She wanted to forget them or at least be not aware when they haunt them in her sleep again later.

Denise snuck out the beers she had bought when she restocked her supplies. She had put them in the ice house and waited for thirty minutes before she went back inside the castle.

She had chosen a spot that was least visited by the other servants and Lady Dimitrescu and her daughters as well. It was the ballroom. There were large pillars that she could easily hide herself into.

She immediately downed the drinks even though she had barely eaten anything after she sat at the foot of one of the pillars furthest from the entrance. This went on for hours, and by the time she was done, there were eight empty beer cans. The sun had set down when she finished.

Denise stood up and regretted it immediately as she almost fell over. To say that she is drunk would be an understatement. Everything was moving and any movement she did made her dizzy. Still, she stood up and gathered the cans putting them in a bag before leaving the large hall.

Walking was like trying to play a violin for the first time without any teacher to guide you; it became such a difficult task that Denise had tripped over her own foot a couple of times before she decided to crawl her way out of the room to be safe and silent. The last thing she wanted was to attract any attention.

Denise chuckled to herself when she reached the entrance of the ballroom and held the door frame. Her joy was short-lived when she looked up and came face to face with one of the daughters. She almost mistook her for Kassandra if it weren’t for the sigil on her forehead.

“Daniela!” gasped Denise in a whispered manner. “You saw nothing! You didn’t see me! I wasn’t here, okay??” She slowly mouthed to the vampire while making hand gestures before winking at her and proceeding on her way.

Daniela narrowed her eyes and then wrinkled her nose at the foul smell that penetrated it. “Are you drunk?!”

Denise had looked back and shook her head quickly that she tripped over again. Daniela was quick to catch her before she hurt herself. The vampire chuckled to herself, both in amazement and disbelief.

“You moron,” Daniela told her with a wide grin. “I am so telling Mother what you have been up to!”

“No!” Denise whispered-yell and attempted to cover Daniela’s mouth but failed miserably as her hands were pinned behind her, the loud clang of the cans as the bag fell from her hand filled the room.

“P-please n-no… She’s mad at me already,” Denise hiccuped. “Why don’t you help me instead?? Bring me to her chambers so I’ll be asleep already when she sees me!” she was slurring her words and Daniela understood none of them except the first sentence (mostly).

“And why would I help you when you’d obviously suffer if I turned you in?”

“Because you like Sophie!” Denise answered with a goofish smile.

“Mother!” Daniela shouted as she glared at the human. “Your pet is here! And she’s done something horrible!”

Denise tried to shake her way out of Daniela’s strong grip while mumbling rubbish that the vampire wasn’t able to comprehend even with her sharpened sense of hearing.

Denise was too drunk to notice that Daniela had let go of her. All she knew was when she opened her eyes, Lady Dimitrescu’s face was near her as if she’s being cradled in her arms and those golden eyes were staring down at her.

* * *

Lady Dimitrescu gently put Denise down on her bed. She remained standing with her arms crossed over her chest as she looked down at her pet who was staring up at her with what seemed like puppy eyes.

Denise had crawled down from the bed to her feet then hugged one of her legs. “I-is Mommy mad at me?” She hiccuped. “Please, no mad at me.” She untangled herself from Lady Dimitrescu before going over to the bed, presenting her ass to her Mistress. “Spank me, Mommy, I’ve been a _bad girl_ ,”

Lady Dimitrescu would have if Denise wasn’t intoxicated. She sighed before going over to prop herself against her chair, eyes never leaving her human.

“Why did you drink?” Denise chuckled before responding. “I want to forget!”

“Forget what?”

Instead of telling what her reasons were, Denise started talking about something completely off topic. She started by telling what her family is like, how she hated them, and how one of her sisters had broken her trust once. Then she talked about her current feats and how much she’s hoping for her students to become successful later in their lives.

Lady Dimitrescu didn’t mind it for a bit, but she was worried. She wanted to know what it is that made Denise so miserable like this that she had resorted into drinking. With all Denise’s talk, she learned more things about her. Mostly, how her relationship with her family was marred and how she strived to be who she is and what she has.

_If she’s so drunk, why won’t she sleep?_ Lady Dimitrescu wondered as she watched Denise chuckle to herself. After about two hours of talking, Denise’s happy demeanor vanished.

“What do I want to forget?” She crawled her way to her Mistress and latched herself onto her legs that were crossed, she hugged them as if to seek comfort. “I’ve been having nightmares since I’ve seen that castle..”

“What kind of nightmare?” Lady Dimitrescu put her book down on her vanity then placed a hand atop of Denise’s head. “Tell me, dear, I won’t hurt you..”

Denise smiled and Lady Dimitrescu felt the human hug her legs tighter. “Oh, nothing.. Just a childhood nightmare.. I’m somewhere.. Village people were attacking me, shouting at me then burned me for whatever reason they had.…” Lady Dimitrescu’s eyes had narrowed at her.

“It wasn’t painful before.. But now, I can feel the fire stinging and burning my skin, every inch.. I feel like I’m being burned alive even in my sleep. I can feel the sharp wood that the people had thrusted into my chest after they tied me up a wooden stake.. I could hear their loud voices but they were muffled, I couldn’t understand them.. I couldn’t care, all I know is that I’m hurting.”

Denise started sobbing. “It’s only a nightmare yet I felt all the pain as if it were real… That’s what I wanted to forget… I don’t want the pain… Sometimes, I wish that they were able to kill me in my sleep so that the pain would forever stop.”

Lady Dimitrescu reached for her and pulled her into her lap. “Honey, look at me,” She took Denise’s cheeks in her cold hands. “You will never think of that again, do you understand?” Her tone was sharp and threatening but not because of malice, but because she was concerned and worried. There she realized that she had grown to care for Denise.

Denise pouted. “Why not? I’m in pain and I want it all to end--”

Lady Dimitrescu planted a kiss on her forehead. “You’ve been through so much, darling. Will you let a nightmare end you?” Denise shook her head. “Good girl. Now, I will do my best to ease you, okay? Do you understand that I will not let such things happen to you? I will not let anyone hurt you, alright? Don’t be afraid, I got you, my darling..”

Denise stared at Lady Dimitrescu. This was unlike any other looks the human had given her before. This was more intense and intimate than the others. The human seemed to be wanting to express something through her eyes, let them be words or emotions.

Alcina started feeling nervous--something she hasn’t felt for quite a while. Then she felt Denise’s hands take her face in them.

“Alcina Dimitrescu,” Denise pronounced, as if seeing how it sounds on her tongue before a smile coated her lips.

“You are a wonderful person. You are kinder and better than most humans I’ve ever met, and you are not the monster you think you are..” She inched closer to Alcina whose heart responded by beating quicker inside her chest.

“I.. I promised myself that I would never declare my love ever again..” Denise’s eyes went down for a moment as she recalled a memory before they went back up to return to Alcina’s golden eyes. “But.. maybe for tonight… I’m drunk.. And maybe I could use some courage to do that once again.. Maybe I’m drunk and that you won’t take my words seriously but..” She hiccuped.

“You.. I love you, Alcina Dimitrescu..” Denise nuzzled into Alcina’s neck. “You don’t have to say it back.. Or even reciprocate it..” she chuckled. “But please, I beg you, don’t stop me from loving you..and please don’t push me away.. Have you forgiven me?”

Alcina almost forgot to respond. Wide-eyed she answered, “Yes,” she felt Denise’s shoulders slump at her answer.

“Will you ask me to leave now? But I want to stay with all of you..” Alcina felt Denise’s lips pout against her skin. “Will you let me stay, Alcina..?”

Alcina held her tightly and said, “Yes.” before she planted a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
